Mortals Meet
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Mortals meeting your fav PJO and HoO characters/couples! Request taken. Nothing M. Preferably over their twenties (high school meetings are so overused)
1. Percabeth

**Percabeth**

"C'mon, Perce! You can do it!" I yelled to my swimming partner, the Olympic medallist, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. He was perfect for the job, since he'd won several times in the Olympics, besides every single swimming competition ever held and raced by him. Besides, he was too perfect to ignore. He has a tan-almost-bronze skin, define muscles, perfect hight and flawless face features that include a tameless-yet-sexy black jet hair, structure bone jaw, a killing smile and the most adorable and deep sea-green eyes in the world...

OK, I'm rambling. I should probably introduce myself. Eleanor 'Ella' Waldorf (no connection whatsoever with the _Gossip Girl_ character, Blair Waldorf), three times winner of the Winter Olympic in female swimming category and, I hope really soon, Percy Jackson's girlfriend. You'd had noticed by now that I'm head over heels for the guy. I can't help it! He's perfect!

"I'd be better if you hit the water, Ella" he argued with me, playfully. I smiled back at him. We've been playing the '_hard-to-get_' game of flirting for over two years, and the dumbass hasn't asked me out yet!

"You know I can't... Doctor's orders" I explained, showing him my bandaged wrist. He rolled his eyes and got out of the water. I couldn't help but to look at him. I started to day dream about us, when I hear a snap.

"Hey, Ella! You OK?" I found Percy snapping his fingers at me. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was, um... thinking" I admitted, not so convinced. He frowned, but shrugs seconds later "So... What was so important that I had to come to the pool on a Sunday at... 10am?" I asked him, trying to be mad. He smiled at me. _God, can't he be more perfect?!_

"I wanted to give you this" he admitted, handing me a huge envelope. I opened it, curious. And what was written in it, left me breathless:

**_You're cordially invited to the holy union in marriage of:_**

**_Perseus James Jackson & Annabeth Minerva Chase_**

**_Next August 17th in The Empire State, New York_**

**_Dress code requested: greek style for women_**

"Married?! You're getting married?!" I couldn't help but scream at him. He never mentioned anyone in his life and all of the sudden he has a fiancée?!

"Yeah, that's kind of the reaction everyone gave me..." he said, rubbing his neck. _Everyone... So, I wasn't the only one..._ "Look, I know people don't usually get married at 22, but..." _What?! He was 22?!_ "...I want you to be there... It's gonna be small, just family and friends..." he kept saying, but I wasn't listening very much. I just nodded, hoping my tears wouldn't go out "Great! Then, I'll see you then!" And with that, he left, leaving me alone in my new found misery.

* * *

When Percy meant 'small', he meant 'bigger than a house', cause right now, I'm in a room filled with, at least 50 people. All of the women were wearing greek style dresses, while the men were wearing suits. I was wearing a deep red greek dress myself. Looking around, I recognized no one, but everyone recognized me. Apparently, Percy had been talking so much about me. Frankly, I only came tonight to stop the man I love to make a mistake. Suddenly, everyone was getting in position, while Percy walked in with his best men: five boys (one more handsome than the next one) were placing next to the pri- no, jud- no. A woman with a not-a-friendly face was standing in the middle and kind of glaring at Percy, who wasn't paying attention. The music started to play and five girls (the bridesmaids) dressed in sleeveless blue-greyish greek dresses and holding small bouquets of white roses each walked as a parade. Then, two little kids (a boy and a girl) walked down as the flower girl and the ring holder. Lastly, the person I was so desperately waiting to crushed her dreams tonight: the bride. She was wearing a white sleeveless greek style dress. Her blonde hair was curled and away from her face, which had little to none existent make up. She was wearing a diamond headband. She was holding a big bouquet of white roses and she was walking down the aisle with her father. She was beautiful and that only fueled my anger. Percy just smiled, extremely happy. When the girl reached him, she let go of her father, who kissed in the cheeks and joined Percy in front of the woman.

"We are gather here today to celebrate the union of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase" the woman started, a bit bitter. I heard sniffles from both sides of the aisle "Me, more than anyone knows, that the bows that would be read here, would be the ultimate promise and achievement of their life" this was a cue to everyone to roll their eyes. A few people even face palmed themselves. The woman seemed irritated "Annabeth..."

"When we first met you, to say I didn't like you would be an understatement... I hated you, despises you, just because of who our parents were... However, you turned out to be the most reliable person I ever met in my life... My life was upside down, you found me in a time were I couldn't even trust my thoughts, yet you trusted me with your life... I was known as a know-it-all, but you waltzed in and taught me one lesson that wasn't on the books: how to love. We went through difficult times. I went missing and you were the one who never thought I was gone... When you were away... Both times... Those were the worst times of my life... I didn't know where were you or how could I found you... But you came back to me, like you always do... You held my sky, you walked my hell and you saved my life so many times, love and marriage should be a walk in the park... I am the architect of my life, but my life won't start without you, because you became my life. I love you, Seaweed Brain"

By the time she finished, every single women (and some guys too) were in silent tears. I wasn't gonna deny it wasn't emotional, but it was too acted.

"Let's see if I can top it off" Percy joked, making everyone chuckled, even her. I was ready to stand up and tell him he was making a huge mistake, when two people sat next to me: a girl with a green greek one shoulder dress, that matched her eyes and her red hair tamed in a sided low bun. The other one was a guy with pale skin, black hair and black eyes, who was wearing an all black suit (even the shirt and tie)

"Don't even think about it" the girl warned me, holding my thigh tight. I glared t her, but she wasn't paying me attention. She was looking at Percy.

"He'll regret it for the rest of his life!" I blurted out, not able to hold it in. The guy chuckled softly "What's so funny?!" I hissed at him. He turned to me, his eyes burning holes in my skull.

"We, more than anyone, wanted them apart. But we understood quickly that that wasn't going to happen" he stated "If you stand up right now, he'll never forgive you" he finished pointing at Percy. I paled considerably and turned to look at him.

"Two months ago, the previous night to an exam..." Percy started, getting snickers from the crowd "Yeah, people, I study too!" he fired at them, not very mad "Anyway, you started asking me this questions and I always answered you '_no_'... Even when you asked me if I wanted blue pizza for dinner!" Cue to some chuckles, even from the bride "Little did you know, I wrote them down..." he smirked, pulling out a paper from his pocket. I could see the bride blushing intensely "For those who don't know which were them, I'll repeat them: '_Am I pretty? Am I smart? Am I funny? Am I a nice girlfriend? Would you safe me if I was kidnapped? Do you trust me with Blackjack? Would you hate Drew if she hurt me? Do you like the nickname I gave you? Do you even like me?_'" Percy made a stop in his speech to noticed his bride in tears. Now's the time... Dump her! Tell her no again! "I answered 'no' because you're not funny, you're drop-dead _gorgeous_. You're not smart, cause you're a _genius_. You're not funny, cause you're _hilarious_. You're not a nice girlfriend, cause you're an _awesome_ girlfriend. I wouldn't safe you if you were kidnapped, cause I'd cross the _whole world_ to rescue you. I don't trust you with Blackjack, cause I trust you with _my_ life. I wouldn't hate Drew if she hurt you, cause I'd kill her if she even _dares_ to. I don't like the nickname you gave me, cause I _love_ it. Finally, I don't like you, cause _I love you_, Wise Girl"

_That's it. I'm dead in life._ Awes, sobs and cries were heard all along the room. In that moment, I understood that he would never love me the same way... Not even _that_ way, because I could never even make him smile the way she did when she kissed him and accepted to be his wife. I nodded, defeated and accepting my fate that I would never find a love like the one Percy and his now wife Annabeth have towards each other.

Someday, maybe. But not tonight.

* * *

**First try on this new adventure I like to call: _'Mortals Meet...'_ As always, suggest, comments, critics, reviews... All are welcome!  
**

**P.S.**** Percy's vow was taken from Chapter 5 of KatkatZ33's Percabeth/PJO/HOO, One shots 'Everyone's Better', in Wattpad. Thanks a lot!**

**P.S.S.S. Annabeth's vow was _entirely_ made up by me, so please... let me know if someone uses it!**


	2. Frazel

**Frazel**

"So, your job is really simple" my new boss, Ms. Silver. She was really strict the first ten minutes I met her and she already made me crept out. She was this woman with auburn hair and she looked like she didn't trust men. Or maybe she was just impress that a just graduate from SFU in Teaching would choose as a job a daycare. Guess I'm missing something. Hi! My name is Jacob Lang. Like I said, I'm a fresh graduate from San Fransisco University. My area of expertise? Teaching. I wanted to break that stupid un stablished and unspoken rule about women being the only ones in charge of the kids' education "You have to look after the kids above 5 during the morning and after every single kids while their parents had not arrived, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. Loud and clear" I agreed with her. She nodded at me and guided me to a classroom, where the kindergardeners were waiting for me. She made me a gesture to 'get in'. I didn't wasted a second, wanting to impress her "Hello, kids!" As soon as I walked in, everyone stopped playing and chatting and stuff "My name is Mr. Lang and I'm gonna be looking after you while you're here!" I tried to explain to them. _Boy, was gonna be a long day..._

* * *

By the time lunchtime arrived, I was _exhausted_! Those kids are handful! Anyway, I sat behind my desk and pulled my lunch out, watching the kids to do the same, except for one girl: she had cinnamon skin, a mane of long black raven curls and, her most eyes gold_ish_ brown. Really unique. She was not only fidgeting in her place, but also away from the other kids. Like, alone. I sighed and walked to her, kneeling to her hight.

"Hey, there, sweetheart" I greeted her, softly. She turned to me and I noticed she was playing with some stones in her hands "What are you playing with?" I asked, curious. She hid her stones, not letting me see them.

"Um, Daddy gave them to me" she replied, softly. I nodded at her "Before he left"

"So, you live with your Mommy? I bet she did your lunch..." I said, trying to distract her. I learn that the kids that comes from mess families are more difficult to reach, so I decided to make her comfortable around me.

"Mine and Lee's" That seemed to work, cause she was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Who's Lee?" I asked. She giggled at me. _Please, not be an imaginary friend..._

"My older brother" I released a sigh I didn't know I was holding. I nodded at her and she pulled her lunch out, while I walked back to my desk and my lunch.

* * *

When the last bell rang, I formed the kids and took them to the door, where their parents came to pick them up. I got a lot of flirtatious smiles from the divorced mothers. I smiled politely as reply, focusing on the kids. The only one who wasn't pick up was the girl I talked during lunch. But she didn't seem to be upset. She was sat in a corner, playing with her stones in her hands. Around, other kids that weren't picked up were playing around. Even some from Elementary School joined the ones from Daycare. So, to check them all from a vast view, I decided to sit next to my student.

"Hello, again!" I greeted her, sitting down. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, Mr. Lang!" she greeted me.

"You know, I have the feeling I know you name, but slipped out of my mind..." I played with her. She looked at me with round eyes, not believing me "It was Lara?" She shook her head "Um, Melanie?" Another shook "I know! Bianca!" She giggled at me.

"That's my cousin's name!" she corrected me, chuckling. I gasped and shook my head.

"Looks like your name did slip out of my mind..." I recognized. She opened her mouth, probably to answer me, but she never had the chance.

"Sammy!" A boy's voice came from the end of the hallway. He looked like he was six, short for his age. He also had cinnamon skin, and black hair, but his eyes were deep brown.

"Lee!" the girl next to me, got off her seat and ran to greet him in a hug. _So, that's her brother and her name is Sam..._

"How was your day?" the boy, Lee asked her. That was what his sister needed to ramble off about how cool and nice was everything. At the end, she dragged him to me.

"Mr. Lang! This is my brother, Lee!" she introduced him to me. I nodded at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" A woman's voice was hear near, while the walk of heels was getting closer. I turned to noise to found one of the most beautiful woman I _ever_ seen! She wasn't tall, normal hight. She had dark skin, her curly black hair was tamed in a sided ponytail. But her eyes were gold. Were beautiful. In all, that woman gave away a presence of immense power.

"Mommy!" Sam squeaked, running to her, who picked her up and gave her a hug "I have a lot to tell you!" she started, her little eyes shinning in joy. Up this close, I did realized they looked a lot alike.

"Tell me in the car?" the woman asked, gaining a nod from the kid. Then, the woman turned to the boy "What? No greeting, no hug, nothing?" she asked, fake pouting. The boy turned crimson and went to hug her.

"Hi, mom" he mumbled against her legs. I cleared my throat gently, calling for their attention.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" the woman broke the tension, smiling and pulling her hand out "I'm Hazel Zhang, nice to meet you" I shook it back.

"Jacob Lang. Sam's teacher" I explained. She nodded and turned to her kids.

"OK, kids, if we're lucky to arrive home early, we can give your dad a call" Cue to squeaks and hugs to her, while she chuckled "OK, kids, say goodbye!"

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Lang!" Sam waved at me, from her place in her mother's arms. I waved back until they got off sight.

* * *

During the following months, I managed to get close to the Zhang family. I found out that Sam's dad was a General in the army and was doing a tour in Iraq. I first, I got dissapointed, not gonna lie. I was hoping Hazel was divorced or separated. But, having him thousands miles away, did help my thoughts. I'll admit I never thought myself as a homebreaker, but I couldn't help it. I needed to be close to Hazel. I started by gaining her kids' trust. First, Sam. The, Lee. Both were really special kids and, despite my efforts in get along with their mother, if you couldn't get along with them and love them, you were screw. Sometimes, when Hazel couldn't pick up the kids, she'd send her brother, Nico. He was this creep guy (I bet _anything_ that he was emo during his teenage years) who run one of the most successful mourning houses all around the contry. But the kids seemed to love their uncle and he loved them back.

By the time of Thanksgiving, the kids' mood was very low. When I asked them, they refused to say, looking away and tears building in their eyes.

"Their father is MIA" Nico explained when I asked him about the mood of the kids "He's not dead, though we don't know where he is" he added, taking the kids with him.

* * *

By the week before Christmas, the kids' mood (all of them) was excited. Even Sam and Lee were excited. So, I decided to do a little project about it.

"OK, kids, I have a very fun assignment to give you!" I called them, after lunch. Everyone paid a lot of attention "As you know, Christmas is next week-" The kids started to squeak in delight, making me smile "-so, I'm gonna ask you... How many of you wrote your letter to Santa?" None hands were raised, though I expected this "Alright, then. That only make the job easy! Today, before the last bell ring, you have to write your letter to Santa" By the time I finished explaining, the kids already were writing down furiously fast. The first one to finish, to my surprise, was Sam, who handed me the paper carefully folded, inside of the envelope I gave them. I took the letter and put it on my drawer. I planned to 'send' them to Santa. When the last bell rang, I was the owner of twenty letters of twenty excited kids. I smiled to myself while taking them to be picked up. Sam, who knew her mother would picked her up later, went straight to the playground with another teacher and waited for her brother. Once all the kids were picked up, I noticed a man I never seen before. He was tall and built, but not buff. His facial were define, thought you could see that he had a baby's face not so long ago. His black hair was cut really short and his brown eyes were between excitement and sadness. But what caught my eye was his military uniform.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I greeted him, hoping it wasn't who I was thinking he was. He gave me a smirk and pulled his hand out. I shook it, unsure.

"General Frank Zhang, at your service" _Oh, no... No, no, no, no!_ "I'm here to pick up my kids, Sam and Lee"

"How do I even know you're telling the truth?" I asked, suspicious. OK, maybe I shouldn't sound like that, but any man could be posing as him if they knew he was MIA. But he simply chuckled.

"I understand your concern... I guess you talk to my wife" _No, your brother-in-law told me._ I nodded my head "I guess there's only a way to find out" he suggested. I raised an eyebrow "Can I see the kids? In a considerable distance, that's it" he added. I nodded, not very convinced. I guided to the playground, were Lee was watching Sam play. In a moment, Lee looked our way and his eyes widen big. He shook his sister and she looked our way, her lips breaking in a grin before getting up and running to us.

"Daddy! You're home!" she yelled, while her father picked her up in a hug. Lee soon did the same and was also picked up by the man "Does Mommy know?" Sam asked him. At this point, the man smirked at them.

"I wanted to surprise her" he admitted, kissing Sam's cheek, who giggled. I was fuming myself. _There goes my chances..._

"And you did _really_ good job, Frank" I heard Hazel's voice from behind us. She was crying. _Great!_ Her husband put the kids down and greeted her in a hug. A _tight_ one. While I was distracted, I felt a tug in my jeans.

"Thank you, Mr. Lang" Sam thanked me, smiling. I kneeled down, confused "You made me wrote a letter to Santa and he granted my wish!" she explained. I had a knot in my throat, feeling totally guilty. I smiled back at her, while she walked away with her parents and brother.

I sighed, knowing this was a suicide mission from the start...

* * *

**The longest one shot I ever made! So, how was it? Reviews, comments, suggests, requests... You know what to do!**

**P.S. Which couple should I do? You choose!**

**P.S.S. Thanks to ****lilith-lily-luna and Guest ritz for the idea! Hope you guys like it!**


	3. Jasper

**Jasper**

_**W**__**ednesday - 1pm**_

"So, I'll be seeing you in a week, Sarah" I told my patient, who was leaving from her appointment. I sighed once she left the room and checked the forms filled by my assisntant, Emily, of my next patient. Guess I didn't introduce myself. Hello, I'm Dr. Mary Emmerson, DDS. I specialize myself in oral and maxilofacial extractions. Which means I'm a dental surgion. Now, people is mostly terrified of dentist. Not my case or I'd never decided to study such a career.

Anyway, my assistant Emily walked in and gave me the file of my next patient and make it come in. A few minutes later, a man around 35 years with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked into the room with who I believe was his son. Unlike his father, the boy (around nineteen years) had brown hair and green-brownish eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Emmerson. You must be the Graces" I greeted them, politely. Both males nodded as reply "OK, who's the patient today?" I asked, joking.

"That would be him, Doc" the father, Mr. Grace said, nudging gently his son, who glared at him.

"OK, Thomas, right?" I checked with the boy, who nodded. I gestured him to sit in the chair and he did "What are we gonna do today is the less painful thing of all: I'm gonna see your x-rays and your mouth"

"That's it for today?" he asked, nervous. I nodded, turning on a light and seeing the x-ray of his facials.

"Everything seems fine..." I agreed, turning to him. He released a sigh I didn't knew he was holding "Now, open your mouth, please" I asked him, turning on a different light and putting some latex gloves. He did and I looked around, while his father watched from a corner "Wow, Thomas, you have a big mouth" I told him, teasing him a bit to relax him.

"You haven't even heard him" his father joked with me. I smirked and let Thomas loose.

"OK, Thomas, this is what gonna happen. You have to remove your wisdom teeth. The four of them" I started to explain.

"At the same time?!"

"Only if you want to" I added "Anyway, I have to remove them or your other teeth would start pushing because of the lack of space and could cause permanent damage to the rest of them"

"How long would the surgery take?"

"Without any complications? An hour. Don't worry, you'll be able to walk home" I assured him, who was paling "Now, you have to buy these medications..." I informed his father, writing down a prescription "...and bring them the day of the surgery" I finished, handing him the prescriptions. Once they asked for an appointment, they left, Thomas looking more nervous than before.

* * *

_**1 Month Later - Thursday - 9am**_

"Emily, prepare, we have a surgery in five minutes" I reminded her, looking around for the instruments. I take them off the drawers and shelves, but don't open until the patient is in the room. In that moment, the doorbell rang and Emily went to get it while I finished preparing everything.

"Dr., Thomas Grace is here" Emily informed me, with a very meaningful look in her. I rolled my eyes, thinking she shouldn't be looking out for teenage boys. But I can't do a thing. I'm not her mother. I walked out to the waiting room. Mr. Grace and his son were there, along side with a woman with brown hair, braided to the side, with toasted skin and beautiful kaleidoscopic eyes. Holding her hand, a beautiful young girl of twelve, more or less. She had her mother's skin, a lighter tone, but her father's hair color. Her eyes were blue.

"Hello again, Thomas" I greeted him, pulling my hand out. He shook it, nervous "I'm guessing these are your mother and sister"

"Piper Grace" the woman introduced herself. I shook her hand as well.

"Well, Thomas, I'm gonna ask you to bring the medication I prescribed you and your x-ray?" I asked, guiding him in. You could see him shrinking visibly and walking away.

"Let's just get this over with" he stated, trying to sound brave. I had the urged to start digging and extracting his teeth in that moment.

"Maybe it should be better _inside_ the room, with the _right_ equipment" Mrs. Grace said, stern. Her voice was very persuasive and very... _right_. I marched into the room, Thomas in my heels.

"OK, Thomas, I'm gonna ask you to sit down while I adjust the chair" I told him, changing the chair's position. Once that was sorted, I placed a towel in his chest "Just in case I want to wipe your mouth" I explained, while taking the medicine out "Take this..." I gave him two pills and a cup with water. He swallowed them without hesitation. While Emily opened the instruments, I pulled out a needle and the anesthetic.

"You're not gonna out me to sleep, are you?" Thomas asked, really freaked.

"Just your gums, I promise" I assured him. But he jumped off the chair.

"You won't stick that needle in my mouth!" he shouted. I sighed, trying to relax myself and him.

"If I put you to sleep with gas, you'll leave in four hours" I admitted to him "Is that what you want?"

"I don't want it inside!" he kept saying, walking back.

"What's going on?" I heard from outside. In a second, the whole Grace family walks in.

"I'm not allowing her to stick a needle in my gums!" Thomas insisted.

"Thank you for coming" I heard Mr. Grace tell his wife, who raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Mom's mad, Dad" the girl told her father, who nodded.

"Listen to me, young man" she started, pointing at his son "You've faced swords, _piliums_, a furious elephant, some Canadians and you're _scared_ or needles?" she asked, direct. Thomas nodded "Sit down or I'm making you" she warned him.

"Mom-"

"_Sit down_" Surprisingly, Thomas sat down, but was about to protest "Don't. Now, _open your mouth_" Wow, she was good, I wanted also to open my mouth. I shook my head and applied the anesthetic, in the upper part. Two for each molar.

"When I finish with one, I'm applying the one below" I explained "Takes time to work" With those words, I dismissed the family out.

* * *

_**1 Hour Later**_

"OK, let me just put this in..." I told Thomas, placing some little fabric in the back of his mouth on both sides "You're ready, let me..." I straighten the chair and write some prescriptions and grab a paper with the instructions for the next few days and walk out with him.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Grace asked, being the first up. I nodded.

"After the initial scare, everything went smoothly" I confessed "Now, I placed some fabric at the end of his mouth. He should pressure lightly there and keep it for three hours. That's when the anesthetic would completely wear off" I started to explain "For the first few days, you can't look down. At all. Also, apply ice for twenty minutes and rest an hour-"

"Can he eat ice cream?" Thomas' sister interrupted me. I smirked and nodded.

"By next week, he should be able to eat solids, but they should be at normal temperature" I explain, handing Mrs. Grace the prescriptions "He needs to take this pills, each one is specified and..." I glanced at Thomas, apologetically "...the last medication I made you bought it's an injection-" Thomas cut me, moaning loudly.

"Thomas Grace, watch your mouth" his mother warned him "Thanks for everything, Dr."

"My pleasure. Bring him here in two weeks to get his stitches out" I told them before they left the place. Is sighed, concentrating in my next appointment.

* * *

**Hello! A little short? What do you think? You know the drill!**

**P.S. I did this, thinking it would be funny to use Piper charmspeaking somehow...**

**P.S.S. This is real life procedures... I went through it... It's more painful when you have to do it twice, trust me!**

**P.S.S.S. Next one is about Caleo and their shop ;) What about the following? You choose!**

**P.S.S.S.S. Thank you to ALL the comments and reviews I got from last week! Didn't have time to answer them one by one, so I'll be doing it now:**

**To MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus: Hope this answer your question :)**

**To Princess of Flames: You want them as couple or friends or what?**

**To YourLogicIsFlawless: Already thought of something! XD**

**To Writingnerd291: Couple or friends?**


	4. Caleo

**Caleo**

"Hey, Mark! You heard the news?!" My best friend Charlie, called me. I snapped my attention from the passing girls to him.

"Which news, Charlie?" I asked, bored, because, well, he pulled me out of my favorite activity: checking out girls. Guess I don't need introduction, but I will anyway: Mark Channing (girls actually believe I'm related to Channing Tatum, for some dumb reason I don't get, but I let them), bad boy resident of the east side of Manhattan. Not the _Upper_ East Side. Those stuck up snobs are too unworthy of time, space and resources.

"'Member the dusty old shop we used to hang out in?" he started, gaining my total attention. That shop belonged to my grandfather and when he died, my mother (who cares nothing other than her boy toys and her drinks) couldn't afford it and abandoned it. When I was younger, my buddies and I used to hang in it all the time "Well, someone bought it and I heard will be remodeling starting next week!" he explained, _somehow_, looking excited. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so excited about?" I questioned him.

"There was a note at the entrance. They're looking for help. And _hiring_!" he said. I bolted up and ran to the shop where, like Charlie said, a paper was there:

_**Hello, fellow members of the East side!**_

_**Just to let you know, my family and me bought this shop!**_

_**We'll be moving into the apartment above next weekend**_

_**and remodeling will start during the week.**_

_**If any of you are interesting, come here on Monday at 7am!**_

_**We'll be paying all those who come and get the job!**_

_**Sincerely yours, Valdez Family.**_

I don't know why, but I felt a little of hope at the sight of that note. Like someone was actually worry in make a change around here and give people a second chance. I smiled to myself. Like Hell I was gonna lose that job.

* * *

When Monday came, I woke up at 5:30 to actually have time to get ready and make a good impression on this new family. I heard a few gossips around like, they were a couple with two kids. I heard that the father was Latino, but scrawny. I heard that the mother was too good for him. And, also, I heard some pretty disgusting things, that only thinking about them makes me sick.

Anyway, I showered, got dressed and had some breakfast before sprinting down the apartment and the stairs to meet up with Charlie.

"So, you really want that job?" he asked me. I nodded "Cool. Would be nice to actually have _something_ to do after school" he said. I nodded again. Like me, Charlie comes from a messed up family. He's very private and I respect that. We walked to the old shop and got there with 10 minutes to spare. So, we waited. At 7 sharp, a woman walked down the stairs that lead to the upper apartment: she was in her mid twenties, her skin was toasted, like she lived in the beach. Her hair was like cinnamon, braided to the side and her eyes were brown. She looked around and saw us, waiting by the door.

"Hello" she greeted us. Even her voice sounded melodic, complementing her looks "Are you here to get the job?"

"Yes, ma'am" I agreed, pulling out my hand. She shook it "Mark Channing, and this is my friend, Charlie Brown" Charlie also took his hand out, waiting for a joke... that never came.

"Calypso Valdez. Follow me, boys" she introduced herself, walking into the shop. Everything was like I remembered it, except it was dusty and covered in cobwebs "A second... Valdez! Get your butt over here!" she shouted, making us flinch.

"Coming, _Sunshine_!" I heard the reply, making Mrs. Valdez to rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, a man in his mid twenties as well, Latino and with a smile that made you check your pockets walked in with two kids in his arms. A girl with curly cinnamon hair and elfish look and a boy with straight black hair and toasted skin. _Their kids no doubt..._

"Mama, Papa burned my drawing, _again_!" the girl, not older than six, pouted at Mrs. Valdez, who raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"It was an _accident_!" Mr. Valdez defended himself.

"_Third_ time in the week?!" she argued, with a tone that said '_we'll discuss this later, but don't think for a second this is over_'.

"Papa, who theze?" the boy, four-five years, asked, pointing at us.

"These are- Wait, who are you?" he asked, frowning at us.

"We came for the helping sign" Charlie started, pulling his hand out.

"I'd shake it, but I'm covered in oil" Mr. Valdez explained, showing his hands.

"You're staining the kids' clothes with oil?!" Mrs. Valdez complained "You have any idea how long it took me to take the stains off Zoë's dress last week!?" _OK, so Zoë was the little girl..._

"Do we have to argue this now?!" Mr. Valdez questioned her, before she could say anything else.

"Later, Valdez" _OK, so it looked like when Mrs. Valdez is angry at her husband, she uses his last name as insult... _She took the kids and walked out with them.

"Um, we should come back in another time?" I asked, sensing we just came across the worst couple around.

"No, it's fine..." Mr. Valdez waved his hand like nothing happened "So! You boys are the only ones interest?"

"Apparently so..." Charlie noticed and I nodded. Mr. Valdez nodded.

"Well, since you two were brave enough and you seem to be in school age, how about..." he started to do mental maths.

"500 a week" Mrs. Valdez's voice came from behind. She was without the kids and she wasn't frowning "Each of you" I took a glance to Charlie and I knew we had an answer.

"When do we start?"

* * *

Working for the Valdez family was like working in magic shop. You never know what to expect from them. During the first two weeks, we cleaned the dust and the cobwebs. We also took all the old boxes and opened them, to see if anything was worth using. If not (which was the case, unless Mr. Valdez wanted to set up a bakery), they'd go into a garage sale. After that, we changed the floors, paint the walls, fix the celling, installed the ovens and a lot of blacksmith stuff I don't get. _Now_. Mr. Valdez took the time and tried to des accelerate his ADHD to explain us about his job. He was a mechanic, blacksmith, inventor... all in one. No wonder he's a little, I don't know... _bonkers_?

"Alright, boys!" Mr. Valdez called us after weeks of cleaning and installing and permissions and stuff. It were the hardest weeks of our lives, but also the safest and funniest "The sign is about to arrive and, once that's placed, we'll open this place up!" he announced, excited. We, however, didn't share his exciment.

"Oh, so it's our last week here, uh?" Charlie pointed out, disappointed. I wasn't better. Mrs. Valdez frowned at us.

"What's wrong, boys?" she asked, in that motherly tone that always made us feel bad and confess.

"Nothing, we're excited for you and stuff, but-"

"-we don't want to go back to our houses at the end of the day" I blurted out, cutting Charlie "Our families are messed up"

"Well, we certainly didn't have the best ones, either. Am I right, _Sunshine_?" Mr. Valdez told his wife, who nodded, resting her chin in his shoulder.

"Remember what we talked, Leo?" Mrs. Valdez asked her husband, making us confused. But Mr. Valdez gasped and nodded.

"Wait till the sign is up"

* * *

"So, I'd like to thank the family, friends, and blah, blah, blah!" Mr. Valdez started his '_speech_' (wasn't a speech, but it was OK). A lot of his friends came to the '_grand opening_', as he called it of '_Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monters_'. No idea why the title, maybe some attention for the costumers, beats me. Anyway, the Valdez threw this big party and the entire neighborhood was invited. That didn't mean everyone came, but me and Charlie. Mostly, the people were friends of Mr. and Mrs. Valdez, with their kids, who were running around and chasing each other, laughing.

"Guess we run out of luck" I said to Charlie, while sipping my drink. Charlie nodded.

"You know we can't go back" he pointed out, looking down at his plastic cup "They'll beat us for something we don't have"

"We could live on our own. We're 18, anyway"

"What about jobs?"

"How about working here?" We jumped, startled, when we heard Mr. Valdez's voice behind us "Gods, guys! I wasn't _that_ silent!"

"Looks like we weren't paying attention" Charlie smirked, while panting.

"So, what do you say?"

"Wait, you were for real?!" I questioned, surprised. Mr. Valdez nodded.

"We need help. Calypso can't work all the time with the kids still young..." he started to explain, but we didn't care the excuses. We only said one question:

"When do we start?!"

* * *

**Ta da! Caleo meeting! Also, the opening of 'Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monters'! What do you say?! Reviews, comment, you know the drill!**

**P.S. I already planned the next two following shots: Tyson/Ella (you'll hate me a bit for it) and Chris/Clarisse (I'll go back to the typical 'break-the-couple'). Tell me which one would be afterwards!**


	5. Tylla

**Tylla**

To say I was excited about visiting Camp Half-Blood for the first time would the biggest understatement if the millennium. I was super-mega-hyper-ultra excited that so much excitement didn't fit in my body. I ran between the ranks of the Legion, trying to get as fast as I could, though that could had earn a few scowls and grunts and some '_Watch it, Chain!_'.

Guess I should introduce myself, right? My name is Annabelle Chain, though I prefer Annie. I'm thirteen years old and I'm the daughter of Neptune, which means I have long curly black hair (mom says it looks like '_princess curls_') and sea green eyes. That explains why everyone is so disrespectful with me and stuff: Romans never like Neptune, though I'm his first child in... well, actually, I'm his first child _ever_! There's no record of children of Neptune that are demigods. He _did_ bear a lot of Cyclops and stuff, but those are always bad.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Romans!" A voice welcomed us when we arrived to the top of the Hill, guarded by dragon. My eyes widen and zoned off the greeting and stuff and focused on the Camp behind the voice (it belonged to Chiron, the legendary half-blood master. Legend said he trained _the_ Seven!): it had a lake, woods, an amphitheater, a lava wall, an arena, and an archery field! Also, a big house, painted blue and a fireplace, surrounded by many, _many_ cabins. Each different from the other one. I lost count after the Cabin 20, but I was excited to explore. I felt a shake in my shoulder and saw Chiron next to me "Zone out?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean disrespect, but I've heard so much about this place and I'm super excited to be here and-" I ranted, but Chiron chuckled and stopped me with a gesture of the hand.

"You remind me of one of my students" he said, his eyes full of sadness. Then, I remembered that he probably had seen thousands of demigods train and die during his watch.

"In which way?" I couldn't help to asked. I scolded mentally because of it.

"Well, except for the fact he was a _boy_..." _I'm a girl, so... _"...your apperance, your attitude... I bet you have the same parent"

"I doubt it" I snorted, not trying to be unpolite.

"Daughter of Neptune?" I nodded "He was the son of Poseidon" _OK, I take that back..._ "Here, let me take you to the city..."

* * *

Chiron is the best tour guide one could ask for. Since he was pretty much alive when the Greek built New Athens (he claimed they had a huge argument over the name, cause a lot of campers thought Athena was trying to remain), he new exactly which demigod and which family live in which house.

"I don't get it..." I said after a while, when Chiron took me to the library "How does this still is standing? We don't have a building over ten years in New Rome..."

"The architect that designed it... It was her goal to make something permanent..." I shut my mouth. It looked painful to him to talk about past demigods. We stopped at the stairs of the library "Well, my dear, I must be going... But, I think someone inside this building might be able to help you" And with that, he trotted away. I stared at the marble steps, considering if to walk in or not, but so far everything has been excited and interesting. I couldn't think anything would go wrong.

* * *

I take that back. The library is the most boring place ever! Not a soul is found inside! It's quiet and full of books (which I found interesting, each book was written in every _damn_ language known! From Ancient Greek and Latin to the Modern Mandarin and Russian!) and my ADHD and dyslexia started to kick and I began to get bored. Suddenly, a shadow passed through me. I turned around, but no one was there. I shrugged it off, but the shadow was there again. Slowly, I pulled my sword out (it was my _personal_ sword, not one of those stupid Imperial Gold sword that can be seen from miles) and followed the shadow. I looked around, but no one was close. I did heard a murmur, though. I followed the sound until I saw what I was looking for: a harpy. But, not just any harpy. A redheaded (or should I say, red_feathered_) harpy was sitting and murmuring and reading a book on top of the shelves. Without thinking (I was _so_ regretting it later), I climbed in silent and was ready to attack her when a _force_ stopped me. I kid you not. There wasn't a _someone_ around.

"Are you insane?!" A male voice, probably from a thirteen year old boy, scolded me "We don't attack Ella!"

"_E-Ella_?!" I repeated, dumbfounded.

"You had to be _Roman_" the voice scowled me. I looked around, but I saw no one. But our chat got the harpy's attention. She looked at me, curious, more like if I was something to eat.

"Peter Johnson. Son of Athena. _Pallas_ Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone-_" the harpy, I mean, _Ella_, started to ramble.

"Yes, Ella. _She_ made it" the voice, which I'm assuming belonged to _so called _Peter Johnson said again, cutting the harpy "Where did you get _that_?" he questioned me. I frowned, looking around.

"Where are you?" I demanded. I was starting to think I was insane.

"Oh! Sorry" he said. Suddenly, the air next to me shimmered and I jumped back because of the surprise. What I wasn't expecting was the sight of... how do I describe him in one word? _Gorgeous_? _Hot_? _Sexy_? Or that makes me sound _desperate_? Anyway, he was tall, tan (Californian style), muscular, not buff. His hair was messy blonde and his eyes, intimidating grey. He was wearing jeans and an orange CHB T-shirt, with a knife hanging from a hilt in his hip and a Yankees cup in his hand "Much better?" he asked. I nodded, still looking at him "Now, where did you get that sword?" he asked again. I looked down at my sword.

"A gift from my father" I replied, bittersweet. I hated that Gods (at least, the _Roman_ side) never visit their kids and Legacies.

"I wonder..." he trailed off "C'mon!" he snapped, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the library. I was glad he wasn't watching while dragging me, cause I was blushing like crazy.

"Where are we going?!" I asked, following him.

"To the blacksmith shop"

* * *

When Peter (not _Pete_, like I tried to called him, I ended with a knife five millimeters away from my throat) said he was taking me to the blacksmith shop, I was hoping to see this little dusty and carbonized shop, but I actually found the total opposite: two store tall, made of Celestial Bronze metal walls with chimney and forges and stuff. Any Vulcan or Hephaestus kid would be like a kid inside a candy shop. At the thought of candy shop, I started to think about my mom and her job. And, in her blue candies, specially made for me!

"Yo! Annie!" Peter snapped his fingers in my face, concern written all over it.

"Sorry, I zoned out" I explained, blushing. _Gods, what's wrong with me?!_ Peter nodded and walked inside.

"Tyson!" he started to yell, walking around. I followed him closer until he stopped some feet away from a man who was working at the forge. He was tall and his hair was messy brown. He was wearing an leather apron over some jeans and a T-shirt 40 sizes bigger than mine "Tyson!" Peter called him again. The man, Tyson, turned around and I went defensive mode: he was a Cyclop.

"Peter!" he greeted him, like he was an old friend. I got terrified when Peter accepted the hug like nothing "Who's your friend?" he asked him about me. I was still gaping at him.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling!" Peter hissed me. Embarrassed, I closed my mouth, wiped it clean and waved at him.

"Hi, I'm Annie..."

"Annie?!" Tyson repeated, looking surprise. Then, he looked from Peter to me and vice versa "Does your last name starts with C?"

"How do you know that?!" I asked, but he was already searching my pockets and found... _my pen_ "Hey! Give it back! What are you doing?!" I questioned him, when he took it out and uncapped it. He stared at the blade like it was a treasure and I swear the Gods I saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

"_Anaklusmos_..."

"_Riptide_" I translated, easily, at the same time as Peter. I looked away, but then, a bigger question stuck in my head.

"I thought you were Roman..." Peter voiced out my doubt.

"What you said... was _Greek_?!" Peter nodded as reply.

"As well as this sword... And that knife..." Tyson butted in, pointing at Peter's knife "It shouldn't be possible, but yet you're here..."

"Tyson, what are you talking about?" Peter questioned him. Apparently, he didn't like not knowing stuff. Tyson shook his head.

"I can only tell you one thing..." he turned to me and gave me back my sword "If your father gave you that sword, it means you've been in the wrong side of _this_ world..."

"What does that means?" I asked, confused. Tyson pointed at my SPQR tattoo, which had a trident and one line of service.

"Never felt like you don't belong there?" I stared at him, shocked "The sea don't like to be contain. And neither does its children..."

"You mean..." I started, looking down at my sword. It hit me like a wave "...I'm _Greek_?"

"Welcome home, sister"

* * *

When dinner time came, I was officially greeted as member of Camp Half-Blood. None of my Legion friends were excited, but all of them were happy to get rid of the '_spawn of the sea_'. I was guided to the Poseidon table, where I was alone.

"Hey there, Annie" I heard Tyson's voice behind me. I nodded and went back to my empty plate "What's wrong?"

"My Roman friends ditched me" I muttered under my breath. Tyson sighed and sat down. But he wasn't alone. Ella, the harpy was with him "Hi, Ella" I greeted her.

"So, you already met my girlfriend?" I do nothing else, but to stare at Tyson "A long story... That also happened to coincide with the last owner of your sword"

"The last owner...?"

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Leader of the Seven. Husband of Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena" Ella provided. I looked around, but no one seemed weird out by her outburst.

"Can I hear the story? I have time..." I asked Tyson, who smiled at me.

"It all started almost 500 years ago..."

* * *

**Hey! I passed the 4000 views in a month! O.o You guys are the best! Anyway, about the shot... You can hate me, kill me, do whatever you want, but first... Comment, review, critic... Do that and I'll hear you!**

**P.S. Considering that monsters reform from Tartarus once they are killed, I simply assumed that, if they're not killed (like Polyphemus' case), they could live a long prosper life.**

**P.S.S. As you noticed, I added a few mannerisms of Percy and Annabeth...**

**P.S.S.S. Taking in consideration the first premise, I did Tyson a bit more mature and less childish, though is what I love about him :)**

**P.S.S.S.S. We hate A/N as much as the next person, so we're warning you that 'The Song of My Life' is on hiatus. The main reason is that I lost my inspiration. Other reason was that I got the feeling I wasn't getting enough feedback, so... (yeah, my excuse is pathetic, I know)**

**P.S.S.S.S.S. I'm updating 'Goddess at Goode' later during the day, don't freak!**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S. I want to know 2 things (kind of important): which job do you see each demigod (or your fav) to have and which would be the names of their kids?! Tell me why and, I might use it for futures fics! ;)**


	6. Chrisse

**Chrisse**

"Alright, ladies!" the event planner shouted at us "Ten minutes for the curtain to open!" Girls started to squeak and trying to finish their make ups, hair styles and putting on their clothes. I sighed as I finished applying some mascara on my make up and shrugged my clothes off.

"Stephanie!" A woman's voice called me. I sighed and plastered a fake smile on me, turning around to said person.

"Ms. LaRue!" I greeted her. Feeling like you're missing something? I'm Stephanie Manson, one of the most popular, most required and well-paid models in the entire country. I mean, with my curves, silky long hair and green eyes, alongside with a million-dollar-smile (beat that, Julia Roberts!), who wouldn't want me? Designers wanted me modeling their collections, girls wanted to be me, and boys wanted to be with me.

"Oh, darling, I was so happy you could make it to my show!" she thanked me, kissing both my cheeks, very French style "I was just telling Clarisse how happy I am to have you here-"

"Oh, bite me, mother!" I heard a growl not from very far. I looked around, startled, but Ms. LaRue sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Clarisse! Where are your manners, young lady?!" she scolded her daughter (if I remember correctly. I never met her before). Suddenly, a girl around her twenties walked to us with a scowl in her face. I stared at her, openly, not because she was prettier than me (which she isn't by the way), but because she looked... _out of place_. She was tall and built, with broad shoulders. Her figure didn't have noticeable curves, and you couldn't find any underneath all her baggy/cargo clothes. She was wearing also, combats boots, a red hoodie and a leather jacket that looked too rotten and old to pass for fashionably. Her hair was dull brown and a bandanna was on it. Her eyes were brown, but they were also... _intimidating_. Like, she was daring you to get angry at her. Either way, you wouldn't like the result.

"I left my manners with Maimer... Want me to go get them?" she asked, resting her hands in her hips. Ms. LaRue opened her eyes widen.

"No way you bring that thing to my show! Now, go get sit before I make you!" she ordered, pointing outside. Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked out, muttering something between the lines of 'I don't even know why I'm here, it's not my kind of thing' "I'm so sorry about her..." I stopped her with my hand, smiling _sweetly_.

"It's fine, it looks like this is not her thing..." I acknowledged.

"You have no idea"

* * *

The show happened without incidents, accidents, bumps, anything. After the first change of clothes, I was bored of the show. I seriously yawned backstage! But, when I went out for my third outfit, I noticed someone new among the crowd. He was sitting next to that girl Clarisse (who, by the way, was frowning and scowling all the way) and was smirking. He looked interested in the models and the models in him: he looked tall, muscular, but not buff. His hair was brown and was all ruffled, wanting me too stick my fingers through it and ruffle it even more. His eyes were blue that, complementing his smile, made me wanna check my things, in case nothings is missing. The 'troublemaker/mischievous smile', as I call it. I smirked back at him and blow him a kiss, though it could had been misunderstood, because he was sitting right behind the cameras. As soon as I get back for my next change, I wasn't tired anymore. I was more awake than ever.

"Did you saw that guy?" I asked my assistant, Katy. Katy frowned and shrugged, helping me put on my next dress "The one sitting next to the _pig_ of daughter of Ms. LaRue!" I whispered/yelled to her. Katy winced at my words.

"She's not comfortable in this events" she excused her. I rolled my eyes at her pathetic excuse.

"Whatever, this is not about her. This is about the hot guy next to her!" I emphasized. Katy pulled out pen and a notepad "Get everything you can on him" I ordered her.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Katy could managed go get the name of the hot guy in Ms. LaRue's fashion show: Christian Rodriguez. Even his name was perfectly suitable for him. I even practiced the name on my tongue: Stephanie _Rodriguez_. Oh, yes, I was planning on Christian to fall madly in love with me and stay with him for the rest our lives. He was perfect and I was the perfect girl, so... how could resist, right?

"Stephanie?" Katy woke me up from my daydreaming, earning a glare from me, making her coward "Um, we- we're here..." she replied, pointing outside. I looked outside the window and saw that, in efect, we had arrived to the gym where my informant says Christian works.

"Right" I replied curtly, walking out with my duffle bag and into the gym "Hi!" I greeted the assistant behind the desk "I'm looking for a private class of personal training..." I asked, looking interesting. Truth to be told, I was in need to get into shape, but I'm too lazy to do it, but I decided on it when I knew it was a great way to make Christian to know me.

"Sorry, but we don't give personal training..." the assistant (a senior in high school, probably) denied to me. I frowned, but he didn't even flinch "The closest thing we can offer is group classes" I sighed, running out of options.

* * *

For the next four months, I went to the gym three times a week. Christian (alongside with another guy, who I barely pay attention to) was the teacher of the group class. I'd always tried to make conversation with him, _especially_ when he corrected me my postures and my _wrong_ movements, but he barely answers the questions I asked him. He liked to keep it profesionally. I always wanted to get him after class, but he disappears half hour later and never comes back. When I see him again, two days later, he'd always come back with bruises and cuts, but he'd brush it off with a smile. Once, I asked the other guy why did he do that and he just shrugged and told me he didn't know.

"Yo, Chris!" One of the students in my class, a boy of 19 named Logan, called him "Where you go before the classes finish?" _Logan, you're my new best friend. Not._

"What are you talking about?" Christian (or Chris, like he makes his friends call him) asked, oblivious.

"He's asking why you leave early" I explained, shrugging like I didn't care. Chris gasped and chuckled.

"You guys really wanna know?" Most of the class nodded at him "I train with my girlfriend" he explained, like it wasn't a big deal. _Girl- girlfriend?!_

"Can we watch?" Logan asked him, excited.

"Alright, then... Follow me" he said, gesturing us to follow him. We did until we reached the boxing ring. On it, a boy was getting a beat up from a girl. Yes, you heard right. A. Freacking. Girl. _Why girls waste their times in acting all masculine and stuff?! They'll never get a boy by their sides!_

"Is that all you got, punk?!" the girl screamed at the boy, who was laying on the floor. Chris smiled and started to clap. Hoenstly, he was the only one, but he didn't care "Shut it, Rodriguez" she warned him, not even turning to see him. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Why? You beat your own record" he stated, climbing up the ring.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. I imagined she was rolling her eyes at him.

"One, to train. Two, to see you. And, three... We have audience"

"Good. Then someone else could see me beat you pathetic ass in another place than Camp"

I was boiling in anger. How would Chris let anyone treat him like that?! Fuming, I decided to interfer

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?!" I shouted at the girl, who turned around. My mouth almost hangs open by the surprise: was Clarisse LaRue.

"I'm the wrestling teacher, _princess_" she snorted at me. I composed myself and glared at her.

"So what? That doesn't give you the right to treat him like that"

"'_So what?_' I treat my _boyfriend_ the way he deserves" It took a second for me to let the words sink, explaining why Chris was sitting next to her at the fashion show. And I couldn't help to laugh, feeling a little braver "What's so funny, princess?" she growled, glaring at me. And boy, it was scary.

"Oh, nothing... I worried for nothing" I said, waving my hand and walking out of her sight "Chris, why don't you ditch this... _girl_, and go out with me?" I asked him, flashing a smile no one can resist. Chris smirked and got off the mat and walked to the assistant at the door.

"Told you so! Pay up!" he demanded the boy, who pulled out some bills and gave it to him "Hey, _Resse_! Wanna go out or dinner at home?!" he yelled, turning to us. I frowned, ready to kick that freaking Resse, when Clarisse jumped down, rolling her eyes.

"My name is _Clarisse_, Rodriguez! No _Resse_, no _Clary_, just _Clarisse_!" she retorted, walking to him "And we have to buy food"

"So... dinner at home?" he checked, grabbing his jacket, walking out with her "And I never called you '_Clary_'... Who in Hades had the nerve-" I stood there, speechless, while they walked out of the gym, discussing. I only had one question in my mind: _DID HE REALLY CHOOSE HER OVER ME?!_

* * *

**Dedicated to AMillionPages, the most dedicated writer of Chrisse ;) You know the drill: comments and stuff...**

**P.S. I still want your answers from last time question (you know, the one about the jobs and the kids' names)**

**P.S.S. I have planned the next three shots: Reyna/Nico (not sure which it their ship name), Jeyna (it's gonna be a tough one, cause I ship Jasper) & Tratie (gonna try to make it hilarious).**

**P.S.S.S. I'm still getting requests about doing a fic with Annie & Peter (the ones from the Tylla shot)... _I'll do it, BUT, you, my fellow reader/writer/follower/guest-who-can-only-read-and-not-favorite, are the one helping me! DM (I repeat, ONLY DM) me your ideas (prophecies, drama, quests, names). Of course, I'm not selfish and I'll post your name and stuff..._**


	7. Reynico

**Reynico**

"...and the last topic of the day would that everyone, please, get a copy of Ms. VanTramp's declaration..." my boss was finishing the daily briefing on our most recents clients "She claims she saw nothing, but I think the evidence frames her, who knows until we actually see the evidence" he joked a bit. Everyone but my partner Reyna chuckled in respect. She didn't even smirked.

Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Chase Evans, lawyer. I'm married with a wonderful woman, Sara, and two adorable twins, Ben and Sasha. I would like to say my life was great since the beginning of times, but I'd be lying to you all. I grew up in a loving, yet, poor family. I made it to the top and met Sara, who already had kids from a previous relationship. And, since we started dating before the kids were born, I fell in love with them as well...

But, I'm getting off track. Let me introduce you to the other woman in my life. She's _not_ my job. She's _not_ my mistress. She's my _partner_. Reyna DiAngelo. She's one of the most young member of the law firm. Don't let that fool you: if you insinuate she got the job by the easy way, you may end in the hospital (trust me, I saw it happen more than _once_). Her long raven hair, always tied up in a braid and her tan skin with brown fiery eyes, makes her impossible to actually tell her age. I know (after a lot of patience and faith) for a fact that she's 27 years and married with two kids. She's always very formal, even in the personal aspect.

"Anyway, that would be all" our boss finished, gesturing that we could leave. We took our papers and were about to head out when... "Ah! Almost forgot!" We all held a groan and we walked back in "Remember, tomorrow is '_Bring your kid to work_' day, so I expect everyone with children here tomorrow, ready to put this place upside down!" I smirked. Ben and Sasha are going to be static. They always ask me what do I do for living. Tomorrow, I'm gonna show them. But Reyna didn't take it well. In fact, she looked like she was paling.

"Reyna, are you alright?" I asked her, frowning a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied, but it looked rehearsal. I was about to add something, but the arrival of a messenger stopped me.

* * *

"I'm home!" I announced, once I crossed the front door. Sasha was the first one to greet me.

"Daddy! You're home!" she squeaked, jumping in my arms. I pulled her in a hug, kissing all over her face "Daddy!" she squirmed under my grasp.

"Daddy!" Ben arrived minutes later, in Sara's arms.

"Welcome home, Chase" Sara greeted me with a kiss.

"Ew, Daddy!" Ben complained. I smirked and kissed Sara again, who was chuckling "Stop!" he asked, looking away. I laughed and played with them until the food was ready.

"Hey, guys?" I called them, when they were finishing their food "You know how you always ask me about what is my job about?" The twins nodded, curious "Well, tomorrow you're going to work with me!" Ben's eyes widen and Sasha's mouth hang open.

"We're going to work with you?!"

"And we can help?!"

"Can we play with your chair?!"

"There's gonna be other people?!"

"There's gonna be another kids?!"

"Can we go to lunch with you?!"

I chuckled while they stopped bombing me with questions. _Serves you right for having kids with ADHD..._ Obviously, the one about the food came from Ben. I seriously don't know what that kid does with it, but he's always hungry.

"To answer your questions: yes, you're going to work with me. You can help, a little. Yes, you can play with my chair when I'm not sitting. Of course is gonna be other people. Yes, there are gonna be other kids. And, yes Ben, you can come to lunch with me" That much happiness didn't get inside their little 5-years-old bodies. Took me an hour to get them to bed.

* * *

"OK, kids, now remember..." I told the twins, who were holding tight my hands while we rode the elevator "...don't go wondering without me, don't talk to strangers and don't bother other people while they're working, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy" they chorused. I smiled and got off of the elevator, heading to my shared office with Reyna. She hadn't arrived yet.

While waiting, I let the kids spin my chair (I even spun it a few times myself with them). We were laughing when I heard a throat being cleaned. I immediately turned to the door, to see Reyna standing in it with two little kids. A boy and a girl. They couldn't be older than 3 years. They had black hair and brown dark eyes. Their skin was between pale white and Latin tan. Both kids were holding our stares, but stayed behind their mother's legs.

"Good morning, Reyna" I greeted her, smiling politely.

"Good morning to you too, Chase" she replied, walking to her desk, the kids behind her. She mumbled them a few words and the kids nodded, eagerly. She smiled sweetly at them and gave them pad to draw and crayons. The twins settled in the floor and started to draw. My twins, however, thought it was a good idea to play with them.

"Hi!" Sasha greeted the girl, who looked kind of scared "I'm Sasha. You wanna be my friend?" she asked, smiling. The little girl mumbled something, looked at Reyna and back to her drawing "Daddy, I was rude?" Sasha questioned me, worry she offended Reyna's daughter.

"No, sweetie..." I cooed her, kissing her forehead "She's probably shy, that's all... Why don't you and Ben help me with work?" I tried to distracted them, before mouthing a '_I'm sorry_' to Reyna.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Ben pouted by lunch time. I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. _Maybe, could be a good time to make a break..._

"OK, we'll go to lunch if I can get up" I joked. He and Sasha giggled and jumped off my lap. I got up and picked my jacket "Reyna, you wanna join us too?" I asked her. She looked at me, doubtful.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea... Amalia and Stephan don't do well with new places and their father promised to have lunch with us..." she trailed off. I tried to hide my surprise. I've never seen Reyna this nervous before.

"He can come too" I offered her. Ben and Sasha were already doing puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at them.

"_Mamá, tengo hambre..._" Stephan pouted at Reyna, who rolled her eyes.

"_Yo tambien! Cuando llega papá?_" Amalia seconded her twin. It took me a few to realize that they weren't talking in English.

"_El debe estar por llegar. Cuando llegue, vamos a almorzar, si?_" Reyna replied. _Must be a Latin family... _"I'm afraid I have to decline, Chase, but thanks anyway" she refused. I nodded in understanding and took the kids outside for lunch.

* * *

"Ready to go back?" I asked the twins, who nodded in exciment. We rode the elevator and got to my office to see Reyna and her kids joined by a man. He was tall, his skin was white pale. His eyes where black. He looked a bit skinny, but strong at the same time. In his right hand, he had a skull ring. He was smiling at Reyna, who which was talking, while the kids were laughing and playing around them.

"Daddy, who's he?" Ben asked, not low enough to be discreet. The man turned to us and smirked, crutching to my kids high.

"Hello, buddy. I'm Nico" he introduced himself, pulling his hand out. Ben shook it without hesitation.

"I'm Ben. This is my sister, Sasha. And this is my Daddy!" Ben introduced us, very straight forward.

"You must be Chase. Heard a lot about you" Nico addressed me. I shook his hand.

"Sorry is not mutual. You must be Reyna's husband" I stated, smiling. Nico smirked and nodded.

"Yeah... Let's just say I wasn't a people's person back when I was a teen. Now, the roles are inverted" he joked.

"_Papà... Io podi giocare con lei?_" Amalia tucked Nico's jacket, curious, pointing at Sasha. Nico crutched at her hight and smiled.

"_Tu vai che domandare a lei_" he replied, pushing his daughter gently, a little closer to Sasha.

"Um... I, um..." Amalia fidgeted in her place, nervous. Luckily, Sasha understood. She picked some papers and pencils and offered them to Amalia, who smiled and nodded. Soon, the girls were drawing and the boys were playing with Ben's toy cars.

"Sorry to ask this..." I started to Nico and Reyna "But, what language were the kids talking in?"

"Oh, that!" Nico, smirked "Well, our native tongues are Spanish and Italian, so we used them a lot around them..."

"They have more troubles with English..." Reyna explained "And, they inherit Nico's '_I'm not a people person's_' skills" she gave her husband a look.

"I grew up!" Nico defended himself. I chuckled at they argument. I had the feeling our kids would be closer than we think...

* * *

_**TRANSLATION #1:**_

_**"Mom, I'm hungry"**_

_**"Me too! When is Dad coming?"**_

_**"He's on his way. When he's here, we're going for lunch, alright?"**_

_**TRANSLATION #2:**_

_**"Dad... Can I play with her?"**_

_**"You have to ask her"**_

* * *

**OMGs! 9k! Thanks you so much! There, done! What you think?! Reviews, comment, demands... You know the drill!**

**P.S. I consider something special that Reyna and Nico could speak other languages other than English (cause Nico can't speak Latin and Reyna can't speak Ancient Greek), so I included it.**

**P.S.S. Next shot would be a Tratie's! So, I'll try to make it funny! (I hope...)**

**P.S.S.S. I'm having a little trouble with the Jeyna shot (that's why I'm doing Traite's before), so I could use some help (jobs, situations, reactions, kids names, etc.). Since, for me, is an AU inside HoO, I'm NOT naming the kids the same as in the original, because they'll lose their meaning.**

**P.S.S.S.S. I want to thank Writingnerd291 for giving me Reyna's job and daughter's name. I'm using the boy's on mine Jeyna, if you're OK with it...**

**P.S.S.S.S.S. I'm planning an Octachel (they're not dating here), a Will/Nyssa (I believe is Wyssa, I'm not sure), a Connor/Lou-Ellen (with Tristan McLean as guest star), a Malcolm/Miranda and Grover/Juniper (again, not sure of their ship name).**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S. Wow, how many P.S... Off track! Anyway, I got requested one were mortals meet Chiron (aka, Mr. Brunner)... Besides the usual 'high school meeting'... Any other ideas?**


	8. Tratie

**Tratie**

"Jessica, lower the volumen!" I screamed at my 16-years-old daughter, while I was helping her younger brother with his homework and watching over their baby sister.

"Mom, this is hard!" Zach complained after ten minutes. I sighed: Math isn't his strengh, and neither is mine.

"OK, let's try this once again, mh?" I tried again, encouraging him. He nodded and we re read the whole explanation again.

Hello! My name is Kelsey Parker. I'm a housewife and, as mentioned before, mother of three: Jessica, Zach and Molly. My husband, John was a fireman, nowadays is an instructor for the NY Fire Department. Which means I don't need to have sleepless nights anymore on his job. Speaking of which...

"Family, I'm home!" John yelled when he crossed the front door. Jess ran down the stairs and greeted him (Daddy's princess, what can I do about it).

"Dad, Dad, guess what?! I got an A+ on my World History project!" Jessica beamed, excited. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we get it. You're the smart one" he hissed, bitter "Now, stop bragging and rubbing your success and shut up!" he spatted.

"Zach! Watch your mouth!" I scolded, although I saw his point (before being a mother of three, I was the youngest of five siblings). Jessica simply smirked and walked away, probably to talk to her friends.

"You need to stop spoiling her" I warned John "Zach and Molly are feeling left out"

"I'm not leaving them out!" he protested, confused. I sighed, not wanting to fight with him and walked back to the kitchen, to finish dinner.

"Mommy, what's that?" Molly asked, pointing at the window. I frowned and followed her sight to the house next door, that has been empty for months. A big movement truck was parking right in front of them.

"Looks like we're having new neighbors" I explained to her, smiling.

* * *

After two days of seeing the moving truck, a silver car stopped at the front door. Of it, a young couple (no more than 25 each) stepped down. Both were brunettes. The guy was tall, with curly hair and blue eyes. He had this aura around him that made me wanna check my pockets and confirm everything was still in its place.

The girl, however, was a few inches shorter than the guy, had green grass eyes, very vibrants and long brown hair with some specks of red. Her skin was tan (the boy's skin was also tan), but looked like it came from hours under the sun, working and not just laying down, reading a magazine. She was frowning at the boy for something he said.

You may wonder, '_Oh, Kelsey, how do you know all this? You spend your day looking out the window, checking for new gossip around?_' First of all, my life isn't like '_Desperate Housewives_'. Second, I was walking home from the store with Molly and Zach. I just happen to pass when they were there.

"-I swear the Gods, Travis, I'm not letting you have a room for your prank supplies!" the girl fired at the boy.

"Oh, so we can let Connor and Lou have a room, but not for my supplies?!" the boy argued, making the girl groan in frustration.

"That's what _the guest room_ is made for!" she stated, picking a box and walking into the house.

"Uh, Mom... Are these the new neighbors?" Zach asked, as surprised as me.

"Looks like it is" I agreed with him, taking him and his sister into our home.

* * *

"Mommy, when are we greeting the new neighbors?" Molly asked me over dinner. I heard as everyone (minus Zach), stopped eating.

"We have new neighbors?" Jess asked, reaching her view from the phone (_she sees her friends all day, she needs to talk to them while eating?_)

"I'm glad to know everyone pays attention to what I said" I retorted, rolling my eyes "How about tomorrow, Molly?" I turned again to her, who nodded "What about you Zach?"

"I'm OK, I guess" he shrugged, still eating.

"I can't come tomorrow..." John apologized. I already knew, but it's nice of him to reminded me.

"How about you, Jess? Can you bless us with ten minutes of your time?"

"Fine!" she groaned and started to eat. I smiled and kept eating dinner.

* * *

_Ding, dong!_

"Why are we doing this?" Jess complained, huffing.

"It's called '_being nice and polite_'" I answered, while waiting. A few seconds later, the girl appeared and opened the door.

"Hi! Can I help you?" she asked, smiling. I couldn't help to noticed she had a souther accent.

"Hi! I'm Kelsey Parker, I live next door. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" I introduced myself.

"Oh! I'm Katie Gardener-"

"Not for long!" the boy's voice beamed from inside, cutting her.

"Shut up, Stoll!" she screamed back, although, she was having trouble hiding the blush of her cheeks and her smile.

"Hi! I'm Molly! I made you cookies!" Molly said, holding a plate of fresh baked cookies out. In three seconds, the boy was at the door.

"Did someone say '_cookies_'?" he inquiered, curious. Katie rolled her eyes at him, while he kneeled in front of Molly and took the plate "Well, they look delicious, Ms. Molly. Thank you so much!" he praised her, making Molly giggled and hide behind my legs "Hi, I'm Travis" he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Kelsey and these are my kids Molly, Zach and Jess" I pointed at them. I noticed with the corner of my eye that Jess was eying Travis in a predatory way. I suppose I'm having a conversation with her later.

"Would you like to come in?" Katie invited us in.

"We don't-"

"We'd love too" Jess cut me, walking in and making herself at home.

* * *

Turns out Travis and Katie were the complete opposite of what I was expecting. Both had known each other for more than 7 years, in a summer camp. Travis was known for being a troublemaker and a prankster. He even admitted he was a bit of a kleptomaniac when he was younger. But he confessed those days were behind him, especially since he started to date Katie, who was a nature freak in the good way. She didn't do protest and stuff. She was content with teaching kids about gardening and make her own little garden in her backyard.

"So, you're studying to being a teacher?" I asked her. She nodded.

"And Travis is studying in the police academy" I was impress, to say the least. _From klepto to police officer, that's quite a change..._

"Without her, I'm not sure I'll be studying in it" Travis stated, wrapping an arm around her.

"So, you're applying for any jobs?" I inquired, curious. Both shrugged.

"Maybe sometime later"

* * *

"OK, Zach, let's try it one more time..." I said, patiently, while staring at his homework. He nodded, when the we heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and saw Katie "Oh, Katie!" I was surprised.

"Hello, Kelsey! Sorry to bother but I came to return this..." she handed me the plate of the cookies.

"Oh, no problem, sweetheart, anytime-"

"Katie!" Molly cut me when she saw her. I sighed.

"Hey, Molly. I just came to say that Travis _love_ the cookies... He's waiting more soon" she winked at my daughter, who started to tug my shirt.

"Mommy! We have to make cookies for Mr. Travis!" she insisted. I smiled at her nickname for Travis.

"We can't now, Molly. I'm helping Zach with homework" Molly pouted and nodded, looking down.

"If you want... I can help Zach. It'll be a good practice" Katie offered, but I shook my head.

"I couldn't ask for it. Besides, Zach has dyslexia and..." Katie smiled at me.

"I have dyslexia as well as ADHD. I'm sure I'll be fine"

"Then, welcome aboard"

* * *

"-and then, later, Travis taught me how to do a prank with nothing but a clip, an old dirty sock and a elastic ban!" Zach told, excited. It's been almost five months since Travis and Katie had moved next door and I never seen my younger kids more happy about it.

Every weekend, Molly insist we cook _Mr._ Travis his weekly provision of cookies (Katie assures me he's not doing that to please my daughter. He _actually_ likes them. He even takes them to college and even his friends ask for more!).

Also, three times a week, Zach goes over to study with Katie and, sometimes (like today), runs into Travis and he teaches him some defensive maneuver or some prank. His notes improved from D's and C's to actual A's. He's not being bullied so much for his dyslexia anymore.

"_Teaching_ doesn't mean you are _doing_ it, right?" I verified with my son, who was suddenly very interesting into his shoes "Zach..."

"Well, there's one thing..." I waited him to continue "There's this girl, who's really mean to everyone..."

"What exactly did you do?" I demanded to know, not sure how deep in trouble was him.

"Ikindofplantedapaintbombinherlocker,pleasedon'tbemadatme" he winced away, hiding behind the couch. I groaned and sighed.

"Did you get caught?" I asked, surprising me. Zach looked at me and shook his head "Tomorrow, you're apologizing and telling the principal" I decided.

"But, Mom! Travis says Prankster's Rule #1 is '_Never admit your prank_'!" he argued.

"Zach, you're not Travis. And I'm your mother and I say do it"

* * *

"-and, that's basically, what happened" I explained to Katie, who sighed and passed a hand through her hair.

"I always say people should not listen to Travis, but Gods, do they listen!?" she complained "_No_!"

"Look, I'm not here to get him in troubles-"

"Oh, troubles with you would be the least in his mind!" _Wow, Katie is mad..._ "Is that... He promised me he'd stop the pranking and stuff when we moved in together, you know?" she started to explain to me. I just listened "I guess I can't pull out the prankster off him..."

"I think the more you try to take it out, the more it'll resist..." I offered to her.

"You know? That's actually how we met..." she chuckled. Her eyes were very distant, like remembering something. A memory, perhaps? "I was new at camp, I was 13 years old. This camp, well, you don't get assign to a cabin until they don't know your talents. So I had to stay in Travis' cabin for a while..." she started to tell "The first day I moved out of his cabin was the day he started to prank me... He did it for four years in a row, never missing a day. One day, I couldn't take it anymore and I demanded him to know why me" I listened to her. She looked like she needed it "He said he wanted my attention, because he liked me" she smiled at it.

"Let me guess, he asked you out that same day?" She nodded at me.

"But that didn't stop the pranks. Half a day, he'd tease me. The other half, he was Prince Charming. When our anniversary was coming close, I wondered if him dating me was a prank too. I confronted him. You wanna know what he said?"

"What did he said?"

"He said he kept pranking me because he wanted to remind me _why_ I fell in love with him" she smirked "The sweet side was a reminder for him of _why I chose_ him"

"Looks like he has a unique way to say '_I love you_'" I recognized.

"You have no idea"

* * *

A few weeks later, I found out my son had Travis' same dilemma: he had a crush on a girl who wasn't giving him attention. That's why the pranking. He looked up to Travis (thankfully, Travis didn't teach him to steal, claiming it was something that '_run in his blood_') and he decided to follow his advice. But, once I asked Travis to put a stop to it, he listened.

"I guess no more targeting girls for attention, Zach?" I questioned him.

"Yes, Mom. No more targeting girls for attention" he repeated in a '_duh_' tone. I smirked and kept cooking, with Molly's help.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"You think Katie and Mr. Travis are gonna live happily ever after?" I frowned, curious at her.

"Why you say so?" I asked her.

"Cause Mr. Travis is gonna prank Katie" My eyes widen and walked to the window, where I saw Travis finishing his prank, right before Katie walked into the house. In silence, Zach, Molly and I watched them. Katie seemed to be saying something serious, but she was excited. Travis mouth hung open and picked her up, twirling her around. When he stopped, they kissed (the kids gagged and looked away), before Katie made her way to the bedroom, while Travis stood there with a dopey smile, before remembering the prank.

"**STOLL! EVEN PREGNANT, I'M KILLING YOU!**" Katie's shouting was heard across the neighborhood. I chuckled and looked down at my kids, who were confused.

"Oh, don't worry, kids... Travis will be fine" I assured them, before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

**And, voilá! What do you say?! Comment, request, you know, the usual drill!**

**P.S. ****Thanks to your no-comments on the matter (not mad, just stating a fact), I had two ideas for the Jeyna shot. You have to decide which one. These are your clues: kids + principal _OR_ marriage therapist (I'll explain the inspiration behind it when I post it)**

**P.S.S. Thanks to Kendra PJO for the idea for the Mr. Brunner/Chiron shot.**

**P.S.S.S. _IMPORTANT_! I wanna clear up a couple of things from the previous shots. In relation with some details or information about the characters, yes, I'm human and I can make mistakes, so you're free to correct me if something is wrong. In relation with personalities of the _MORTALS_, I just wanna say that I _DO NOT MEAN ANYTHING ABOUT THEM_. When I write their perspectives, I found it funny and intriguing to consider what would a stereotype think and do in a situation like this. _NOTHING MORE_. I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT, think, for example, that blondes are dumbs. Or that girls can't do well without a man by her side. Or that girls with glasses or braces are not pretty. If you don't believe me, is your call. But I'm being honest. (Thanks so much for hearing me rant, see you next week!)**


	9. Jeyna

**Jeyna**

"Felicia, could you please, hand me the new files?" I asked the assistant, while I accompanied my last patients "Now, Mr. Bonzers, Mrs. Bonzers, I want you to work on that list I asked you, so we can make progress during next session, alright?" I dismissed the couple, who could barely see each other.

My name is Ryan Sheckler and I'm a marriage therapist. I've been in this business for a long time. I've seen couples make emends, broke up, hurt each other. Most of my clients come to me during the first signs of a rocky relationship. Those are the ones who notices some weird change in his/her partner. Some, come during the most difficult ones, where they're at each others throat, mostly.

"Dr. Sheckler?" Felicia called me "You have one last appointment for today" she kindly reminded me. I smirked back.

"No need to formalities when we're alone" I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm sorry, _grandpa_" she made emphasis on that last word. Yes, she's my lovely and older granddaughter.

"Anyway, I'll be inside. Whenever they arrive, send them in" I told her, walking into my office, hoping I could relax for a few minutes.

* * *

_Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in!" I announced, putting down my coffee in my desk. Felicia appeared accompany by a young woman. By her skin tone, she could either be LatinAmerican or descendent from someone. She wasn't very tall, but she could manage to look superior, in a way. Her body looked worked out (in a '_I do work out_' way). Her raven hair was pulled away from her face in a loose braid (kind of like the one Elsa, from '_Frozen_' has... _I'm spending too much time with my younger grandkids..._). She was wearing some formal clothes, like she just come out of work. Her brown eyes were a little intimidating, but I also noticed, they were pleading and sad.

"Dr., this is Mrs. Grace" Felicity introduced. I got up from my chair and shook Mrs. Grace hand. Her handshake was also firm, like the rest of her apperance.

"Thanks, Felicity. You can go back now" I dismissed her. She nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her "Well, Mrs. Grace, would you like to explain why you're here?" I asked her. She looked at me, like hesitatingly and took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm here because I believe- No, I _know_ my marriage isn't working" Her voice, calm and silky, was filled with worry. I'd not be surprise if she broke down while telling me her side of the story.

"Would you consider your marriage is able to be save?" I questioned her. She looked at me, baffled. I didn't explain the reasons behind my question, but years of experience had taught me that, most of the times, when some couples believed their marriage could be safe, in reality, it couldn't.

"I'd try anything that allows me to safe my marriage" I nodded at her.

"Does your husband knows you came today?"

"No, sir... I wanted to be sure of it" she admitted. I nodded again.

"The first thing any marriage must have- Actually, the main thing _any relationship_ must have is communication" I explained. She nodded at me, listening "So, what I want you to do is, before we go any further, go home and talk to your husband about this. If you feel you're not reaching out to him, make another appointment with him" I instructed. She nodded.

"Thanks, Dr"

* * *

About a month later, I saw Mrs. Grace again. But, this time, she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by a man his late twenties, blonde hair and tan skin (I'm not so surprise on the tan. After all, we're in California). He was built, like he's used to train in a daily basis. His blue eyes were piercing and, in his upper lip, he had a tiny scar across it. Very tiny, and almost invisible, but deep enough to still be there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grace, I believe" I greeted them, when they walk into my office. Both nodded and sat in front of me "Well, first, let me tell you that you're both brave to acknowledged you have a problem and seek help-"

"I don't wanna be rude..." Mr. Grace cut me, very politely "...but I still don't understand the reason of why are we here"

"Of course you don't" his wife muttered under her breath. But, if he heard it, he said nothing.

"I mean, I know our marriage isn't perfect. Who has it?" he inquired and I nodded, agreeing "But, I thought we were going to be one of those couples who were able to sit and discuss their problems _without_ a therapist. No offense" he added at the end. I shrugged and shook my head. At this point in my career, I didn't mind anymore.

"Well, maybe we could if you stayed more time on land and less in the air!" Mrs. Grace fired at him.

"Weren't you the one who always said '_duty before pleasure_'?" I let them say what they wanted to say.

"Did you remember you also have a duty with me? I'm. Your. Wife" she pointed out.

"Please, Reyna! You make it sound like marriage is _a job_! Which is not!" he retorted, a bit scandalize..

"It is!"

"Then, why did you say _yes_?!" Mrs. Grace gasped at her husband, like she wouldn't believe he'd asked that, before he huffed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"I apologize, Dr, for storming out of your office, last time" Mr. Grace apologized, during our next session. I decided to have individual sessions with each of them. And, today was Mr. Grace's turn.

"Not a problem. I've had worst, trust me" I assured him, smirking "Well, why don't you tell me a little about yourself" I encouraged him to talk.

"Nothing personal, right?" he checked, a bit insecure.

"Not unless you want to share. But, I'm not gonna snoop into your life. I'm gonna snoop in your marriage!" I tried to set him a bit loose. He smirked and nodded.

"Alright. My name is Jason Grace and I'm 25 years old" he started "I'm an Air Force pilot and instructor, but I never been in service. I met Reyna when I was 13/14 years old"

"Where was that?" I inquiered, curious.

"In a summer camp I've been going since I was little... I practically grew up there" he explained, shortly. I realized he didn't want to elaborate and I let him be "At first, she was really closed, but we became friends. Eventually, we started to date. We got married when we were 19"

"During the last session..." I noticed him getting a little embarrassed (probably, because of his outburst) "...you mentioned to your wife something about '_duty before pleasure_'. What did you mean by that?"

"Reyna's mother, she... She left her family because of her duty. So did her father. She rarely talks about her family" he explained, looking uncomfortable "You'll have to ask her"

"I will, don't worry..."

* * *

"Thanks for coming back, Mrs. Grace" I thanked her, a few days after I had my individual session with her husband. Now, it was her turn.

"Of course, Dr." she replied, taking seat in front of me.

"Today's session is gonna be about you. Tell me about yourself" I emphasized to her. She hesitated but nodded.

"OK, um... My full name is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. I'm from Puerto Rico. I've been living in the USA since I'm 11 years old. I'm a judge. What else?" she asked me, not sure.

"Whatever you want, really" I shrugged.

"Uh, I met Jason when I was 13. We started dating when we were 15 and got married at 19"

"Whose decision was that you changed you last name?"

"Was my idea" she acknowledged.

"And Jason was OK with it?"

"He, um... He didn't like it very much, but he said nothing about it"

"How do you know he didn't like it?"

"His name... Everyone who _knows_ him tend to expect a lot from him and he doesn't like that kind of attention"

"During your last session, your husband mentioned you something about '_duty before pleasure_'. What does that mean to you?" I saw her fidgeting with her hands.

"My family, well, kind of lived up and broke apart by that motto" she explained "My... parents were driven apart because of their sense of duty. One sooner than the other" she added at the end. I sense I was missing part of the story, but I didn't pry.

"And you fear that with you and Jason happen the same?" She nodded. It was obvious to me she loved her husband more than anything in this world. But to me, it also looked like her husband didn't reciprocate that same amount of love to her.

* * *

"Jason, why did you marry Reyna?" I questioned him, in his second individual session. He looked baffled at me, like if I was crazy.

"Because I wanted her in my life. Because I loved her. Because we could" he numbered. I nodded.

"You know, I'm hearing you talk and I sense a lot of _past tense_" I pointed out "You _wanted_ her. You _loved_ her. You _could_" I repeated.

"So?"

"I believe you, Jason. But, you still haven't given me a valid reason that _you_ believe" I emphasized. He looked like a deer caught in headlights "I don't doubt you love her. And I don't doubt you want her in your life. But, you could have her in your life like a friend or a sister. Yet, you married her. _Why?_" I demanded him.

"It was the right thing" he mumbled after a while in silence.

"Was she pregnant?" he shook his head "Your peers pushed you?"

"Everyone said we looked good together..." he sighed, not looking at me "We were close, tight... I guess I wanted to keep that, but looks like I destroyed it..."

"You can still fix it-"

"I tried. You have no idea how many times I tried!" he replied "I denied jobs just to be close to her. I pursued another kind of careers to see her everyday. But, she-" he cut himself, a hand passing through his hair "You know, I don't really believe she wants to fix this marriage"

"What makes you say that?"

"Her sense of duty"

* * *

After weeks of individual sessions, I finally decided to make them have a normal couple session.

"Before the session starts, is there anything you guys want to say to each other?" I encouraged them, giving them one last time before I talk.

"I do" Jason said, looking at Reyna "Rey, I don't think we should keep this charade"

"Why do you mean by '_charade_'?" she asked him, frowning.

"I mean... pretend we want to fix this marriage" Reyna widen her eyes and it looks like she was about to cry "Don't get me wrong, Rey. I love you. I always had, but... it's not the same love"

"Why do you mean by that?"

"I guess I never loved you the way I was suppose to" he apologized.

"Then, why did _you_ ask me to marry you?" she questioned him, trying to be strong.

"Pressure. Fear. Judgements. Take your pick" he admitted. She nodded at him.

"What about me?" she inquired, softly.

"Reyna, I know you have the same problem as me" Now, Reyna looked confused "Reyna, you want so bad to be taken seriously, you went along with it"

"But, I love you-"

"Just the _same way_ I love you" he emphasized. I realized that, even confessing their problems to each other, they were talking in code "Please, Rey. Think about it. Give it a minute" Reyna sighed and stared at her lap, thinking hard. After a while, she put her hands together and nodded.

"You're right, Jase" she whispered, before breaking down in tears. Suddenly, I felt a stranger in my own office. I placed a box of tissues close by and left the office, giving them some privacy.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Jason and Reyna walked out of the office.

"Everything alright?" I asked, concern. They nodded.

"Yeah, we just... well, we're getting divorced" Jason stated. I wasn't shock after what happened inside. What shocked me was their attitude around each other. They didn't seem to be going to separate: Jason had his arm around Reyna, who was calming down against his chest.

"Sometimes, the right solution is the hardest one" Reyna pointed out. I nodded.

"I'm not sure if to be glad I helped you realize or be upset about it" I recognized.

"Don't worry about it. We're not teens anymore" Jason said.

"I'm guessing an amicable divorce?" Both nodded at it.

"It'll be hard at first, but we'll be fine" Reyna agreed. I nodded and walked them out, thinking how, of all the couples that came to me to be fix, this was one of the few I wanted to stick together. But, just by looking in their eyes, you knew they weren't meant for each other.

* * *

**OK, now you can hate me ALL you want! But, please, please, comment before doing so!**

**P.S. Thanks to Princess Of Flames for deciding for me (I did the other shot too, anyway)**

**P.S.S. Inspiration! I promised an explanation! Well, I was at the pool, swimming (I swear, most of my best shots come to me while swimming) and suddenly, I started to think about this shot. And the first thing I asked myself was: how would their relationship be like? (they kind of remind me of a Percy/Rachel pairing, who I'm NOT supporting. They're just not meant to be). I couldn't do neither of them clingy, so I focused on the duty stuff...**

**P.S.S.S. I have the other version on store, too! I'll posted after a while!**

**P.S.S.S.S. Like I said in the Reynico shot, I'm working on Octachel (they're not dating here), a Wyssa (Will/Nyssa), a Connor/Lou-Ellen (with Tristan McLean as guest star), a Malcolm/Miranda and Grover/Juniper. Now I'll add a Chiron/Mr. Brunner (my ONLY ONE in highschool), a Pernico (please, give me tips! I suck in the same gender slash!) and Luke or Bianca or Zoë's reincarnations (willing to do all pass demigods, but I need help!)**


	10. Octachel

**Octachel**

"Milly!" Mommy called me. I was playing in my room with my dolls "Hurry up, we have to go!" I huffed and peaked my head in the door.

"But, Mommy!" I pouted "I don't wanna go! It's boring!" I admitted. I heard Mommy walking up the stairs. Some time later (I wasn't paying attention), she was kneeling in front of me.

"Milly, I know it's boring..." she started, smiling sad at me "But if Daddy wants to take you there, you have to go" I frowned and pouted even more.

"But Daddy doesn't talk to me" I said, looking down and hugging my doll close to me. Mommy pulled me closer in a hug.

"I heard that there we gonna be another kids there... Maybe you could talk to them"

"Really?" Mommy nodded, smiling.

"C'mon, let's go dress you up pretty nice"

* * *

When Mommy finished to help me get dress, I waited in the living room, playing with my dolls. Mommy was watching TV next to me.

"Daddy's late" I said to her, like I didn't care. Mommy just nodded and went to look out the window.

"He's here, Milly" she announced. I got up from the floor and brushed my red dress and held my doll in my hands, while Mommy helped me to put on my jacket.

_Knock, knock!_

"Coming!" Mommy walked to the door and opened it. Daddy was standing there, with a very angry face.

"What did we agree on, Sarah?" he asked Mommy.

"That you were gonna picked her up, _an hour ago_" she replied, getting angry. _Mommy always get angry at Daddy and Daddy always gets angry at Mommy._

"No, we agreed _you_ were gonna drop her in my place-" I stopped listening to them after that.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm bored" I told him, tugging his jacket softly. He took me to this big, old place with big white hallways and different paintings around. It was boring. There was no other kids around. All grown ups dressed up in suits or dresses and talking and drinking something bubbly. It tasted yucky (Daddy gave me a sip when I told him I was thirsty).

"Go walk around" he replied, giving me an angry look. I looked at the man he was talking. He was really tall and has blonde hair, blue eyes. He's skinny, and he looks really grumpy.

"But, Daddy-"

"_Go_" he ordered me. I got scared and walked away from the grown ups, looking at the paintings. They were bored.

"Boring, isn't it?" I heard a girl's voice next to me. I looked to it and saw a woman with red hair, looking at the painting. She was wearing a green dress with high heels. She looked at me and she was smiling "I'm sure you don't wanna be here" I nodded and looked down.

"Daddy told me to walk around" I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear me. But she kneeled next to me, concern.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked me. I looked at her again.

"Mi-Milly" I answered.

"You don't have to be shy" she comforted me, smiling "You wanna do something fun?" I frowned and shook my head "Why not? _Oh!_ Silly me!" she chuckled. It was a really nice laugh. Really friendly "Where are my manners? I'm Rachel" she introduced herself, pulling her hand out. I hesitated, but shook it "Wow, you have a firm grip" I looked at her confused "Doesn't matter. Where's your Daddy?"

"There, with Mr. Grumpy" I pointed to where Daddy was, still talking with the same man. Ms. Rachel looked where I pointed and chuckled.

"_Mr. Grumpy_?" she repeated and I nodded "You're right. He's grumpy" she agreed with me "C'mon, let's ask Daddy permition. I wanna show you something more fun" she got up and pulled her hand for me to take. I took it and guided her to Daddy, who was still talking.

"-and, with the new improvements, I think it'll be ready soon" Mr. Grumpy explained to Daddy.

"Daddy?" I called him, when Mr. Grumpy finished talking.

"What?" he turned to me, angry. I looked down and kept quiet, behind Ms. Rachel's legs.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Good evening to you too, Octavian" Ms. Rachel greeted them, smiling.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" Mr. Grumpy asked her. _Uh? They know each other?_

"That's it?" Ms. Rachel turned to Mr. Grumpy "No '_Hey, Rach! Nice to see you again after Camp exchange! Been a while_'? You hurt my feelings" she told him, putting a hand over her heart. When she looked at me, she winked, meaning she wasn't mad at all.

"Well, forgive me for looking surprise, but I didn't know you were going to be here" Mr. Grumpy explained.

"It's _my_ exhibition, Octavian. My _name_ was in the pamphlet" she played with him. I giggled and everyone looked at me, and I looked down, embarrassed "Anyway, I'm not here for you-"

"You're never here for me" Mr. Grumpy cut her, also playfully. Ms. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"-I'm here for Milly's Dad" she finished.

"What did _she_ do?" Daddy said, angry.

"She didn't do anything, Mr..."

"Phillips" Daddy told her.

"Like the screwdriver? And the electro domestic company?" Ms. Rachel asked, smiling.

"The same"

"Anyway, I wanted your permission to show Milly around"

"You think I'm going to let my daughter alone with some random stranger?!" I cowered behind Ms. Rachel. I didn't wanna be close when Daddy was mad.

"And telling your daughter to walk around in a strange _place_ with strange _people_ is better?" Ms. Rachel asked again. She never stopped smiling. I was worry about her.

"She wondered off!" Daddy lied.

"Liar" Mr. Grumpy butted in. Ms. Rachel sighed and picked me up.

"Great Gods, you're heavy!" she joked to me.

"I'm not heavy!" I pouted and crossed my arms in my chest.

"I'm teasing you" she admitted. I nodded and leaned on her "So, Octavian... Wanna come?" Mr. Grumpy's eyes looked like they were gonna come out of his head.

"Rachel, I'm _working_" he argued with her.

"So am I. Your point being?" Ms. Rachel shrugged.

"This is serious" Ms. Rachel looked sad, but nodded.

"Fair enough. I'm taking Milly for a private tour. See you gentlemen later" And, with that, she walked away.

* * *

Ms. Rachel was right. The paintings were boring. But, she took me to the back of the art gallery (that's what she told me it was called), and showed me how to paint. So, we spent a lot of time, painting and talking and dancing around. It was super fun!

"-and, when he thought we were in troubles, I grabbed my hairbrush and threw it into the _big_ bad guy's eye!" she told me. I gaped at her, excited.

"What happen then? What happen then?" I asked, wanting to know. She chuckled and nodded.

"Well, we... ran for our lives!" she scared me, tickling me. I started to ran around, giggling, while she followed me. When she caught me, she tickled me, making me laugh. After a while, she stopped and we sat again.

"What happen to the guy, Percy?" I wondered. She smiled at me.

"Oh, he's married now"

"With Annabeth?" I guessed. Ms. Rachel nodded "And they have babies?" She chuckled.

"They have a beautiful baby boy, Luke" she explained. I frowned.

"But, that's the name of the bad guy who worked for the _big_ bad guy" She nodded.

"Turns out, he was cheated by the _big_ bad guy. And, he helped the good guys in the end" I gasped and nodded "Oh, Gods! It's super late!" she announced, watching her watch "C'mon! We have to get you to your Dad" I nodded and followed her back to the party.

* * *

"Daddy?! Daddy!" I called him, but he didn't show up. I ran around the hallways, Ms. Rachel behind me. I looked around, but he wasn't here. _Daddy left... me?_ I pouted and started to cry, hiding my face in my hands. I didn't care who was watching me.

"Milly, sweetheart..." I heard Ms. Rachel before she picked me up and hugged me. I hugged back, crying in her shoulder. She just stroked my hair, just like Mommy when I'm sad. _Mommy... _"Want me to call him?" she asked me, but I shook my head.

"I wanna go home with Mommy" I sobbed. She nodded.

"You remember Mommy's number?" I nodded "OK" she pulled out her phone and, after wiping my tears I dialed the number and waited for Mommy to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard Mommy sleepy voice. I bit my lip, because I didn't like to wake her up "Hello?"

"Mommy?" I called her, scared.

"Milly? What's wrong?" she asked me. I shook my head and started to cry again in Ms. Rachel's shoulder.

"Hello?" Ms. Rachel took the phone "Sarah?!" she asked, surprised "You're Milly's Mom?!" Just when Ms. Rachel was talking to Mommy, Mr. Grumpy walked to us "Look, I don't have time to explain it, but I'm with your daughter" she told Mommy "Well, he left, cause we've been searching _everywhere_ for him!"

"Who are you talking to?" Mr. Grumpy asked Ms. Rachel, but she waved at him.

"No! Stay where you are. I'll take her there. You still live in your old address?" she listened a little longer and nodded "We'll be there in half an hour" she finished, pulling the phone away "What are you still doing here?" she asked Mr. Grumpy, confused. Mr. Grumpy rolled his eyes.

"I was leaving and I forgot my jacket" he showed his jacket in his hand "What are you doing here?"

"We were having fun and time flew" Ms. Rachel explained "Now, you have a car or your hailed a cab?"

"Car"

"Good, you're taking us" Ms. Rachel stated, leaving Mr. Grumpy with his mouth open "Gods, close your mouth!" she argued playfully, walking outside the gallery.

* * *

"All I'm saying is turn to the left-"

"I couldn't do it!"

"Because you miss the exit!"

"We should had take another route"

"No! You think?" Ms. Rachel finished the argument, leaning back into her seat, while Mr. Grumpy drove to my house. I was in the back seat, very entertain, cause there were a lot of plushies and teddy bears.

"Ms. Rachel?" I called her. She turned to me, smiling "Mr. Grumpy has kids?"

"_Mr. Grumpy_?!" he repeated, while Ms. Rachel laughed. I smiled a little too.

"No, sweetheart. He doesn't. And she's right. You're grumpier than the _Grinch_!" she told him, sticking her tongue out.

"Very mature, Rachel. Very mature" Mr. Grumpy replied.

"You guys are like Percy and Annabeth" I realized. Ms. Rachel looked at me, curious, while Mr. Grumpy's ears were red.

"How so?" Ms. Rachel asked.

"You're always arguing. Like Percy and Annabeth" I explained "But, you don't mean it"

"We're here!" Mr. Grumpy yelled. I looked out and, like he said, we were at my house. Ms. Rachel got out the car and helped me out. Mr. Grumpy got out too, but stayed by it, while Ms. Rachel took me to the door.

_Knock, knock!_

"Milly!" Mommy greeted me, hugging me.

"Mommy!" I hugged her back, tight.

"It's OK, baby... It's OK... Thank, Rach" Mommy thanked Ms. Rachel.

"It wasn't a problem, Sarah" she replied "You can always count on me. And you too, Milly" she rubbed my back. I hid a yawn, but they saw it.

"It's pass your bed time" Mommy announced "Say goodbye and thank you"

"Bye, Mr. Grumpy! Thank you, Mr. Grumpy!" I waved at Mr. Grumpy, who waved back weakly "Thank you, Ms. Rachel" I waved at her "Bye"

"Bye, Milly. Sweet dreams" she wished me, before I fall asleep in Mommy's shoulder.

* * *

**So, here's another one! Comment, reviews, critics! DO IT!**

**P.S. Please, I need ideas for the reincarnation's shots! HELP ME! *baby seal eyes***

**P.P.S. In regards of the Jeyna shot, I must say... That I didn't realize about the name of the character until you guys mention it! It was purely coincidental!**

**P.P.P.S. How are you holding up for Tuesday?! I have to wait till the end of the week to get 'A' digital copy and December for a paper copy (Curse you, politicians of my country who doesn't let any foreign goods to enter here! :(). So, please... NO SPOILERS!**


	11. Wyssa

**BoO spoiler! Read at your expense! You've. Been. Warned.**

* * *

**Wyssa**

"Can't believe I forgot about it!" I complained, pacing around my apartment. My roommate, Chuck, was watching me, while eating some sancks, like if I was more entertaining than any show he'd ever seen "Stop staring at me!" I demanded him. He chuckled and put his snacks down.

"Sorry, dude... But you look funny when you're pacing" he stated. I stopped pacing and faced him, frowning "You pace in circles, like at your own beat. After five turns, you start biting your nails from your left hand, while your right one is picking your hair! You look funny, man!" she laughed at the end, while I run to the bathroom's mirror and, as he said, my hair was everywhere. _This explains why Sky is always complaining about me having no nails..._

I'm Ben Wyatt and, unless I found a nice, cheap and original gift in the next five hours before my anniversary date with my one-year-girlfriend, Skylar, I'm a dead man. '_Why?_', you may wonder. Here's the answer: I don't have much money and Sky is my first girlfriend ever (Pathetic, I know. '_Only the geeks and nerds can't get girlfriends until college_', my high school friends would say). I don't care one bit about it. Sky loves me for me, and I love her for her.

"If you didn't have sex every single weekend, I'd mistake you for a gay, man" I fired back at Chuck, who shrugged in his seat.

"_That_ is a consequence of having _five_ sisters... and a _mother_!" he defended himself. I rolled my eyes and took my keys.

"Well, I don't know you, but I have to find a present for Sky before she kills me" I announced, putting my jacket on.

"I'm going with you" I looked at him, perplex "What?! I'm going to flirt with the girls at the mall!" And there's the reason why...

* * *

Right now, I've been wondering alone (Chuck bailed on me as soon as we entered the first store. Apparently, he has a weakness for dumb blondes who only know how to apply lipstick and are willing to try it in the first guy that pops up in their store) around the mall, looking for a present with no success at all. Everything was either expensive (I only got 60 bucks left, after paying rent and stuff for the apartment) or extravagant. I seriously was considering in giving up and just apologized for my _giftless_ presence tonight.

"Will, I really think this is not gonna work out" I heard a girl's voice close by. _Please, not a preview on how tonight will unfold..._

"I know we're in a secluded place, Nyssa, but you have to trust me" a boy (probably the previously address as '_Will_') replied. His voice was confident, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Will, we've been here all morning! No one came!" she complained. I walked closer to the voices and I saw the speaking couple. It was one of the most unexpected couples I ever seen: he was tall, tan (_the_ perfect tan. I seriously don't know how some people managed that without getting skin cancer), blond sun hair and blue crystal eyes. She was also tall, but her tan was a bit different, as her face and hands took all the exposure. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with a bandana and her brown eyes were a bit firey, like she was a fighter. Her hands, however, were stain with grease or oil, no idea. The point was it where black.

"We have to be patient" the guy, Will, repeated "Rachel said it was gonna be the day" The girl, Nyssa, snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, cause she's been _so_ accurate lately!" she mocked him. Will did the most obvious thing: he pulled his tongue out, jokingly. I noticed both were standing under a sign of '_Grand Opening_'. So far, I couldn't make out the name of the store they were in front of.

"Excuse me?" I called them. Both turned to me, Will with a grin and Nyssa with a skeptical look.

"Yes! What we can do for you?" he asked, right away. I was took aback by his friendliness.

"Um, well, I'm looking a gift for my girlfriend... Is our first anniversary..." I explained very ashamed. Will and Nyssa, however, shared a look and smiled.

"I think you came to the right place" Nyssa stated, opening the store's door. Was in that moment, I realized the name of the store: '_Gifts from Elysium_'. _Take the chance..._ I followed them inside. The store was empty on the shelves, but it was filled with different little phrases marked up, all hanging on the walls (kind of how the tattoos of the movie _Divergent_ were displayed, even with the orange color).

"So... What exactly are you looking for?" Will asked, walking behind the counter.

"I was hoping you could help me a little" I admitted, my embarrassment raising "You see, it's my first girlfriend, and I don't have much money..." I trailed off, knowing I was left like an idiot in front of them.

"Aw, that's so sweet..." Nyssa cooed me, making Will chuckled "Oh, Gods! What's wrong with me?!" she questioned herself, placing both hands in her cheeks, surprised.

"You're acting like an Dite camper" Will said, placing a hand in her shoulder "Anyway, back to you..." he pointed at me "What do you know about her?"

"Well, her name is Skylar, though she prefer _Sky_" I started, not sure what they wanted to know "Um, she likes to write, read... Oh, she studies to be a writer... What else?" I wondered outloud. Will stopped me, with a gesture of his hand. He went to the back of the store, to be back a few minutes with a golden box in his hand.

"This is one of our first creations" he beamed, proud evident in his voice. Nyssa also puffed her chest a bit. I opened the box curious and I saw...

"This is a pen" I exclaimed, deadpan "This is a pen"

"Ah, but not just _any_ pen" Nyssa butted in "You see, a friend of ours, she's studying to be an architect, not the point" she finished quickly, when she saw Will's gaze "The point is that she used it also as hair holder. It worked with any pen, cause her hair was curly"

"Sky's straight" I argued. Will nodded and clicked twice the pen. From the end, instead of the ballpoint, a hair stick came out, perfect to hold a bun of hair.

"It's... _perfect_" I whispered. Then, I frowned "How much is worth?" And _there_, it was my dilemma.

"With or without engraving?" Nyssa wondered, tilting her head. _Shit, it's more expensive with it?!_

"Both" I blurted out, without thinking.

"40 without and 50 with it" she answered. My mouth almost hung open. _50 bucks?! For a pen like this?!_

"Can you engrave it?" I ordered, though it sounded like a question. Will nodded and took it back store. _The best expended 50 bucks ever..._

* * *

"Thanks for the night, Ben" Sky thanked me after having dinner at my place. We decided (more like neither of us could afford to pay a restaurant) to have a nice private home made meal. So far, everything was going perfect. And Sky was looking beautiful.

"A pleasure, as always" I replied, pecking her lightly. She smiled and we made our way to the kitchen to get dessert. Once we had it, we plopped down in the couch, eating it "Sky..." I called her, nervous.

"Yes, Benny?" she replied, focused in her ice cream.

"I've known you for a year now, and I'll admit I've been incredible lucky with you" I admitted to her "I swear I never would meet another girl that's funny, generous, beautiful, smart-"

"Ben, stop it!" she cut me, blushing and hiding in her hands. I smirked and pulled her hands back.

"Then, I'll make it short. Happy Anniversary, Sky" I announced, handing her the golden box with the pen. She gaped at me and hid her mouth behind her hands.

"Ben, I- Oh, my God" she mumbled "You didn't have to" I shrugged.

"I wanted" I nodded, while she opened the box. I noticed her perplex expression as soon as she saw the pen, but she started to tear up and sob as soon as she picked it up.

"'_Write the tales of your heart_'" she read outloud. It was the first time I knew what Will and Nyssa engraved in the pen, since I refused to choose, read or know, wanting to surprise Sky. _Mission: Accomplished._

"Oh my God, Ben... It's beautiful!" she told me, kissing me at the end. I kissed back, grinning "I love it. I love you" she whispered against my lips.

"Only the best for you" I confessed, giving her butterfly kisses around her face "But that's not it"

"There's more?!" she asked, surprised "The pen is enough..."

"Actually, is _in_ the pen... Click it twice" I explained, like Will did that morning. She gasped and tackled me in a hug afterwards.

"This is the best gift someone had given me" she mumbled, grinning. Then, her face turned grim.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her, worry. She blushed and looked away.

"I have nothing to give you. I didn't buy you a gift" she flushed hard. I sighed, relaxing. I pulled her closer and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry..."

* * *

I'd like to say the night end smoothly, but knowing how stubborn is Sky, the next day we woke up early and I took her to '_Gifts from Elysium_' for two reasons. One, she demanded to meet the _geniuses_ behind her gift. Two, she wanted to buy me a gift. I refused like, a _thousand_ times, but she shook her head and took me inside.

"Good morning and welcome- Ben!" Will greeted us, smiling. Sky gave me a weird look "Ah! I'm guessing she's Sky" he turned to Sky, who nodded, a bit uncomfortable.

"Ben, you know him?" Sky wondered.

"Sky, this is Will. He and Nyssa own the store" I explained. Sky gasped and nodded.

"So, what brings you back?" Will started again, cleaning the counter.

"_Someone_-" I pointed discreetly to Sky "-wanted to know the _genius_ behind her gift" Will laughed and nodded.

"Unfortunately, Nyssa is running late" he stated "You're welcome to wait for her"

"We're also here to buy something" Sky told Will, who nodded and pulled out a big catalog "You have something unique for an accountant student?" Will tapped his chin for a few seconds.

"Will, your chest is done!" Nyssa's voice came form behind "Also Ni- Ben!" she stopped talking to Will she noticed me "So?! She liked it?!"

"She _loved_ it" I pointed at Sky, who was using the pen in her hair. Nyssa nodded, in satisfaction.

"What's that?" Sky asked, curious, pointing at the chest Nyssa was holding.

"Oh, just something we came up with it" she admitted, showing it to Sky. The longer Sky eyed it, the more she wanted.

"Can you engrave it?" she questioned. Nyssa nodded and handed it to Will, who disappeared back store. A few minutes, he walked back, handing me the chest. The engraving said '_The most precious treasures aren't money and power, but love and affect_' "Happy Anniversary, Ben" she whispered in my ear.

"Happy Anniversary, Sky" I smirked back, kissing her quickly.

Just take a guess in who did our engage and married rings. I dare you...

* * *

**18k readings! Wow, just... Wow... So, who was it?! Comment, review, request! Do it people!**

**P.S. I'm still idealess about the reincarnation shots...**

**P.P.S. I pulled out a all night up and I read BoO... I'm still shock about it! Also, THAT last ship (not the Argo II/Festus), I'd totally do it! (If you read it, DON'T SPOIL FOR THE REST!)**

**P.P.P.S. To the one who told me not to do Percico (I don't remember your name, nor I couldn't find back your comment), I must say... I was asked to! And I NEVER back up from a writing challenge! **

**P.P.P.P.S. IMPORTANT! I WON'T BE POSTING NEXT SUNDAY! As a reader and writer of fanfictions, I hate to find out that a chapter is not a chapter, but an author's note. That's why I'm giving you a warning NOW. Next Friday, I'll be giving my LAST (I hope so) exam before give my thesis. With a bit of luck, I'll be graduating in December! Then, it'll be Mother's Day (some people may wonder why, and I also answer to someone's question about from where I am. I'm from Argentina. There, question answered) on Sunday and I'll be using Saturday to get ahead on my thesis and stuff. But, don't worry. Next Sunday, I'll post double! So, get ready for some planning with Malcolm/Miranda (does anyone know their ship name?!) and some funny pranks and stuff with Connor/Lou Ellen (same problem with them)! Lastly... Wish me luck!**


	12. Connor-Lou

**Connor/Lou **

"Yes, of course I miss you" I replied over the phone "Well, when you're coming over?" I asked, curious "Then, leave them to me!" I offered, smiling. Just in that moment, my assistant Millie walked in. I gestured her '_one minute_' "OK. OK, sweetie. Give the kids and Jason a '_hi_'. Bye, Pipes, love you" I hung up from talking to my daughter and faced Millie.

"Piper?" she wondered, with a smile. She's the only assistant who cares about Piper like a daughter (though, she's married and with a little boy).

"That's right!" I admitted, smiling proud. My name is Tristan McLean and, until a few years, I was better known as the '_King of Sparta_'. That was until my daughter and the light of my life, Piper, got engaged and made me promise me that I'll never do a movie like that again, because she didn't want that her future kids '_Have to feel as embarrassed as I did when I was their age and people fantasized about my dad_'. Let's say I felt really bad for Pipes and started to do some more mature and deep characters. Some professors here, maybe a villain over there.

"Anyway, I come with bad news, sir" Millie announced, frowning a bit.

"How bad, Millie?" I questioned her, leaning over my desk.

"The people from special effects demands the triple of the arraigned salary and put everyone in set against us" I groaned. _That was some serious bad news..._

"We can't afford to pay them triple. The budget is close and I won't put another penny on it!" I complained. _The perks of working as producer and actor at the same time._

"Sir, I may have a solution for this problem..." she suggested. I looked at her "You remember my husband, Gleeson?" I nodded, remembering how Gleeson, in one opportunity, was my bodyguard. Turns out, he was a P.E. teacher with a serious obsession over Chuck Norris' films (he even named his kid, _Chuck_. At first, I thought it was because of the TV show, but then I knew the truth).

"Yeah, what about him?" I frowned, trying to understand how was he involved.

"Well, he used to work in Piper's summer camp and, well... I think he knows a few people who can help us" she proposed. I considered it: if I give these kids an opportunity, everyone would want one. If not, I'd have to pay the triple. My mind was settled quick.

"Arraign a meeting with them. This week, if I can" I told her and she wrote it down "Either if they're students or graduated, tell them the truth" Millie nodded and left the office, leaving me alone.

* * *

"Mr. McLean?" Millie politely interrupted me from my rehearsing scene "Sorry to bother you, but the new special effects team is here" she announced, smiling. I left my script and, with the director, we went to received them. Then, I saw them.

They were a couple, not older than 25 years each. The boy was tall, with curly brown hair, skinny but strong at the same time. He was playing with a wallet in his hands and he was wearing this incredible mischievous smile that would make me run to hide my things. The girl, however, was a little shorter, her black hair was colored with different strikes of dye hair around. I could distinguish purple, orange and yellow. Her eyes were also blue, though they seemed to turned a little purple. She was smiling at the boy and waving her hand around a lot.

"Mr. McLean? This are Connor Stoll and Louise Ellen" Millie introduced them.

"Just '_Lou_', Millie" the girl, Lou, pointed out, still smiling "You must be Piper's dad. Heard a lot a bout you" he pulled her hand out and shook mine.

"Really? I wish I could say it back" I confessed.

"Don't worry, _Mr. Boss_!" the boy, Connor, shrugged, after shaking my hand.

"You just got in time for rehearsal" the director, Mike, butted in "Let's see what you can do with little of anticipation" he stated, walking back.

"Wait!" Lou stopped him, before turning to Connor "Connor, give the man his wallet back. _And_ his keys. _And_ his pen" Lou numbered, making me frown. In efect, a few seconds later, Mike was palming his pockets and they were empty. And Connor's were full "Say you're sorry" she ordered him.

"You're no Piper" Connor fired at her, smirking.

"Return what you took or I'm _calling_ Piper" Lou threaten him, also smirking. Connor grumbled, but returned everything he took.

"Um, shouldn't you go to rehearse?" Millie wondered. _Wow, she was so quiet I forgot she was there..._

"Sounds like a plan" I agreed, walking back to the set.

* * *

Turns out Connor and Lou are amateurs (Millie had already warned me about this), but they sure know how to to the job in an efficient way and quickly. Connor was like, the master mind behind the two of them. He'd get anything they'll need for the costumes of was really good improvising with recycling stuff (in one scene, we were out of handcuffs and he created one, practically out of thin air and some clips). The only consequence was that he loved a good prank and, sometimes, he had his way around set, joking.

Lou was the expert in make up and prosthetic. She could take the most beautiful woman on set and transformed her into the most horrendous and ugliest monster that came out straight from your darkest nightmares. The bad thing was that she usually was the main target of Connor's pranks.

Other than that, thanks to their efficiency, the schedule of the movie got cut it by a month, allowing the crew to edit the movie properly.

* * *

One free afternoon, after some scenes, Lou and Connor decided to take half a day off and went to the park and offered a bunch of us to come along. We didn't hesitat, knowing that we'd have a blast with them around. Probably Connor would prank an innocent bystander... _It is wrong I'm thinking like this?_

"Ah! Here we are!" Lou announced, stopping in a spot of the park "You can watch from here" she added, while walking a bit away from us and starting ti set a little scenario. We watched curiously (even some people stopped to see what she was doing).

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she directed to the crowd, speaking loudly "Thank you and be welcome to the world of wonder that is Magic!" Some people in the audience clapped politely, but some had kids, who immediately insisted that they wanted to sit and enjoy the show "Now, before I can perform any tricks, what do you think is missing?" she wondered, looking around.

"Oh! A wand!" A little girl of five waved her hand up in the air, to be chosen. Lou shook her head at her and the girl pouted, looking down.

"Talent" A man around my age snorted at her. Lou was glaring at him so hard, he'd be dead if looks could kill.

"An assisstant!" A boy of ten answered, smiling.

"Exactly! I need an assisstant! So please, give a warm welcome to my assisstant, C.S.!" she introduced, making her way out to show Connor dressed in some sequin orange neon outfit. _Well, that'd catch their eye..._

"Hello, innocent audience!" Connor greeted everyone, smiling "And welcome! To the biggest magic show this streets ever known!" he added, his voice with a mystery effect.

"My first trick would be... Actually, where's my wand, C?" Lou asked, looking around. I immediately noticed it was part of the show, cause both Connor and Lou started to look around the stage and the public, specially the little kids, who they accused playfully and without any hesitation about where the wand was. Finally, Lou pulled out her wand out of the little girl's ear. Her eyes were so wide open of the surprise.

"Thank you, milady" Connor bowed at her, making her blush in embarrassment "I know you took good care of it" The little girl nodded, even when she didn't know how that was in her ear.

"Now! For my first trick..."

* * *

Their show went on for hours, attracting more and more people while in it. I was kind of confused that they both chose a career in special effects, when they could be doing this for life. They'd be amazing with kids at parties. They sure know how to deal with them.

"Now, for my final _final_ act..." Lou emphasized, because she's been trying to close the show for about twenty minutes and no one is allowing it "...I'm gonna make my assistant disappear!" she announced, surprising everyone.

"And here I thought you loved me..." Connor pouted, acting a little hurt, making the kids chuckle.

"But I do love you. Otherwise, I'll be chopping you in pieces" Lou stated, smiling at him "Do you want to be chopped in pieces?" Connor shook his head with a lot of force "What do you say? Should I chop him or make him disappear?!" she asked the audience, who started to shout their different answers "Wow, wow, people!" she stopped the, waving her hands "I can't hear you! Raise your voice!" Everyone started to scream their answers again and Lou looked satisfied.

"Well, since the audience can't decide, you won't be doing the trick right?" Cue to boo's and stuff (nothing bad, cause they were kids presence)

"I'm gonna chop Connor in pieces! And then, make them disappear!" Lou decided, watching everyone celebrated. Connor groaned, but pulled out a large box (enough to fit in a person) and placed it in display for everyone to see "As you can see, it's an ordinary box. I'd let anyone to check it for itself" she allowed the crowd to get closer and inspected "First, I'm gonna let Connor get in..." Connor stepped into the box and Lou closed it "I'll move my wand..." she did some wand movements "And... That should work... I think..." she added, looking doubtful.

"You _think_?!" Connor's voice from inside the box came out, sounding scare "Can someone verify I'm not dead?! Preferably, an adult!" he asked, screaming. Some men from the audience walked to the box and, at Lou's indications, they started to move it. Finally, they opened it, showing a chopped up, but alive, Connor. The crowd applauded, as well as us. Then, Lou waved her wand again and Connor, the stage and herself disappeared from sight. We gaped at it, because they literally _vanished_! While people murmured among them, I heard a scream.

"They have my wallet!" A man screamed. Several other people, then realized, their purses and wallets were stolen. In the distance, you could hear Lou and Connor's laugh, as well as ours. Don't tell Piper or millie this, but... That was a fun afternoon!

* * *

**Hey! Back! Part 1 of double update! Comment, review... The drill!**

**P.S. Thanks to all who understood my absence and I have to tell them I did passed my exam! Only a thesis away from graduation! #SoExcited. Thanks for the support and patience, people!**

**P.P.S. Someone wanted me, can't remember who (isn't incredible than, when you're looking for something, you can't find it, but when you look for something else, is the first thing you found?!), suggested Millie with Mr. McLean. I did included a little bit of that, but Millie and Coach are having a separate chapter!**

**P.P.P.S. Next Friday is Halloween, so I want- no, I DEMAND some ideas about it with your fav PJO/HoO couples! I might even do another Percabeth *wiggles eyebrows* Who knows...? Probably, I'll do a double update as well... You know, a normal chapter with a Halloween special...**


	13. Malcolm-Miranda

**Malcolm/Miranda**

I took a deep breath as I checked (_triple_ check, mind you) the address I wrote down from my friend's agenda. After assuring myself I was in the correct building and that I could do this on my own, I put the paper down my jeans and walked into the reception of the building. There, a woman of 25/45 years was taking calls and giving directions to the visitors.

"Hello" I greeted her, trying not to sound nervous "I'm here to see Ms. Gardener?" I said, though it sounded like a question.

"Name?" she asked, checking a paper.

"Maiwether, Ashton" I announced. Sorry I didn't introduced myself. Like I said, I'm Ashton Maiwether. I'm 27 years old and I'm here because... well, you'll see.

"Ah, yes! Ms. Gardener is waiting for you" she nodded at me "Twelfth floor. Only office in the floor" she pointed at where the elevator was. I thanked her and headed that way, clutching my folder in my hand. _Was I seriously gonna do this? Did I had any regrets?_ This and more questions attacked my brain. I almost lose my floor if I guy next to me didn't step down. I figured he was here for the same reason I was.

"Excuse me?" he tapped my shoulder, seeing me standing in front of the door, while he was walking pass it "You're here to see Miranda Gardener?"

"That is correct" I agreed with him. I took a second to look at him. He was tall (normal high for a man of his age, probably 25, no more than 30 years), with blonde hair. His tan skin was hidden under a shirt and some jacket, along with jeans. His eyes, were thundering grey, like if he could analyzed million possibilities at the time.

"I'm Malcolm, her partner" he introduced himself. Suddenly, a hostility I didn't know I had against him, was gone. Vanished "Please, c'mon in" he opened the door to let me in.

"Thanks" I thanked him, walking in. The office was very small, but the amount of _green_ around it made it cozy, big and open. Several plants, combined with the architectural design of the office made me realized I was in the right place.

"Can I offer you anything? Coffee? Water? A minute to take your surroundings?" the guy, Malcolm, added, with a smirk. It wasn't a mocking smirk. More like a '_All-people-look-around-when-they-first-come-in_' smirk.

"Uh, water thanks" I saw him nod and walk into the office, right when a young woman of his same age, greeted him. She had long auburn hair, ombre on the tips. She was wearing jeans and a shirt, dressing similar to Malcolm. Her skin was also tan, like she just came from working under the sun. Her green eyes were like gems, contrasting _even_ when the green of the plants.

"Malcolm? You're early?!" she mocked him, smiling. Her companion rolled his eyes.

"Nyssa didn't sleep last night" was his explanation "And you have a client"

"_We_ have a client" she emphasized, smiling, before walking to me "Welcome to _M&M Garden Constructions_, I'm Miranda Gardener" she took her hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Gardener. I'm Ashton Maiwether. I have an appointment"

"Oh, yes! I recall your call" she guided me to her desk, where we sat at both ends "And, please, call me Miranda. The _Ms_ makes me feel I'm 80 years old, single and I have cats" she shuddered, trying to break the ice. I chuckled.

"A beautiful woman like you?" I complemented her, making her blush. Now, here's when you think: '_Don't flirt with her!_' Well, remember when I told you '_you'll see_'? You're getting closer "I'm sure you'll be with a rock in that finger in no time!" And now, you're thinking, '_Did you just proposed to the girl?! You barely know her!_'.

"Can you call my boyfriend and let him know?" he played along with me.

"I'm in no condition of causing a fearing impression" I gestured myself. She smirked and pulled out a folder.

"Well, Mr. Maiwether-"

"Ashton. Mr. Maiwether was my father" I cut her, politely. She nods at me.

"Ashton, I'll be frank with you. We need to talk to Malcolm first" I frowned, not understanding "I can't create some flower scenario if we don't know the shape of it"

"Actually..." I placed my folder in her desk, shyly "I had some ideas..."

"May I?" she wondered, eyeing the folder. I nodded and let her see my designs and ideas. Her eyes widen even more as she checked every page. _Total disaster, I knew it..._ "These... These are really _good_. It might compete with Malcolm's... Even with _Annabeth's_! And she doesn't even work gardens..." she praised my job and I couldn't do anything else but hung my mouth open. _My designs were good?!_

"You- You really think so?"

"If I think so?!" she repeated, incredulous "Malcolm, get over here!" she called her collegue, who walked in with some papers "Can you look at this designs?" she demanded him, crossing her arms and staring at me. Malcolm frowned, but nodded and watched the _entire_ folder. I was ready to sink in my place because of my embarrassment.

"Who-" Malcolm looked up from the folder to me "You- You designed _this_? This is _awesome_!"

"Tha-Thanks" I stuttered a bit "My, um, _fiancé_ helped me" I whispered and here, it's the '_you'll see_' I was telling you about: I'm _gay_. There, I said it. Not ashamed, but is still hard to scream it out loud to people.

"Are you OK?" Miranda frowned, concern. I lied and nodded "Well, I don't know what to say, except... that it would be a pleasure to work with you"

"I agree with Miranda. Your work is impressive... We might even hire you" Malcolm joked in the end... Or _that's_ what I thought in the moment.

* * *

"Ash! I'm home!" I heard Louis walking in, coming back from work. I was sitting in the kitchen table, with a glass of water in my hand, staring at the hundred of sketches I've done over the course of last month "There you are!" he walked from behind, kissing my hair. I didn't even flinch "Everything OK? Did my parents call?" he questioned me, worry. He hasn't heard from his parents since he dropped the bombs to them, same day.

"No, I just..." I trailed, looking at him "Do you think they're good?" I blurted out, pointing the sketches on the table.

"Again with this?" he teased me, sitting with me and holding my hand "Ash, this designs are great... I told you before and I'll tell you again. You should work free lance in this" he suggested for like, the _hundred_ time this month.

"Maybe... I went to the garden designer today..." I told him.

"The one Mrs. Parker always blabs about?" he asked, surprised. I nodded.

"They wanna work with me. Lou, they wanna do one of _my_ designs for _our_ wedding" I emphasized to him. Louis looked at me like he'd won the lottery "Can you not grin at me like that?! I'm freaking out! What if I mess up? Is not only a job or a sketch anymore! This is our _wedding_ we're talking about-" I rambled for hours (OK, _maybe_ I'm exaggerating and I rambled for fifteen minutes), while Louis simply stared at me. When I finished, he stayed in silence for several minutes.

"I'm going with you" I blinked, not sure I heard right "When is the next appointment?"

"Um, in a month, but-"

"I'm going with you and then, we'll go shopping for rings" he ended the conversation with a kiss. Not that I complained.

* * *

A month passed and we got busy with a lot of things, mainly the wedding. We didn't want anything big, cause our parents thought we were making a mistake and stuff (mines thought I was being a spoiled big kid, who was gonna end up getting divorced after the year and get to bars late at night, searching for one night stands. Not even once, the gay argument came up. I don't know if that's good or bad). Louis' parents still couldn't accepted and declined (even when it was politely, I think they _spitted_ in our face) the invitation.

"You still wanna come?" I checked one more time before walking into the building.

"Ash, stop this. You're not gonna make me cower back" Louis fired at me.

"I'm the one who's _cowering_ back!" I recognized "I'm seriously don't know if I can do this..."

"Ashton Meiwether, stop freaking out this instant or God help me of the punishment I'm gonna apply" he threaten me. I paled a bit, cause his punishments include from avoiding me, to hiding the best clothes, passing from canceling my favorites magazines and Netflix.

"Fine" I grumbled, walking into the building. Louis was smirking, walking by my side. We talked to the receptionist and she nodded, letting us climb into the elevator. When we got there, Miranda was waiting.

"Ashton!" she greeted me, with a warm hug and a kiss in the cheek "Just the man I'm excited to work with!" I looked away from her, blushing.

"My designs are not that good" I mumbled.

"Ashton, you have no idea of your potential" Louis argued with me. Miranda nodded in agreement.

"And, looks like you'll be busy for a while now" she announced, guiding us to her desk we sat, me with a frown "I may have been bragging about your abilities with my family and they all want to work with you" My eyes widen big in shocked. _My sketches were a hobby!_

"Really?" Louis wondered, curious. Miranda nodded again.

"My sister works in a primary school and she's been complaining about the bad green house they have. I've been busy to help her-"

"He can do it" Louis butted in, smiling. Before I could reply, Malcolm walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Mira. I fall asleep in the new acuarium- Wow, our little discovered diamond came back" he grinned at me, and I waved at him "I'm sorry, I don't know you, _yet_" he emphasized, playfully.

"Louis Stintson, Ashton's fiancé" Louis got up and shook Malcolm's hand.

"Ah! Ashton's _muse_" he smirked at me. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Malcolm, I thought you learnt your lesson last time you teased Will" she warned them. Malcolm winced.

"I couldn't stop talking in sonnets for a week" he complained, walking out.

"So, after that interruption, I'm more than excited to see new ideas. Louis, I want you to choose" Miranda ordered. _Boy, it's gonna be a long meeting..._

* * *

"More relived?" Louis asked, when we left the office.

"I didn't know you like my sketches that much" I acknowledged, surprised. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pull me closer.

"Everything that comes from that little brains of yours, I like it, OK? No, scratch that. I _love_ it" he emphasized, smirking. I allowed myself to blush a little.

"I love you, too" I replied, smiling. He squeezed my shoulders and we walked around the jewelry stores. None were surprised to see us as a couple, but it was obvious they were uncomfortable. Until, we reached the last shop and a blond guy with blue eyes greeted us...

"Hello, welcome to _Gifts from Elysium_! How can I help you?"

* * *

**Ta da! Double update, as I promised! Comment, review, critic... Anything!**

**P.S. Just for the record, I read one comment (don't remember who wrote it, don't feel bad about it) of when I wrote the Wyssa chapter, about how Malcolm couldn't be with Nyssa. I hope you like how I twisted things a bit! This brings me to the topic that, I'll try to make all the canon couples that I can, but with some (like if Malcolm choose Nyssa or Miranda), I like to speculate or imagine with whom they got together. If I do a non canon paring (like when I did Jeyna), it belongs (to me, anyway) to an Alternative Universe in the same Universe. Confusing, right? But, I'm here to please your minds in fanfiction, so... :) **

**P.P.S. Question time! Who were mentioned, but not named? Two correct answers!**

**P.P.P.S. Again this announcement! Next Friday is Halloween, so I want- no, I DEMAND some ideas about it with your fav PJO/HoO couples! I might even do another Percabeth *wiggles eyebrows* Who knows...? Probably, I'll do a double update as well... You know, a normal chapter with a Halloween special...**


	14. Percabeth -Halloween-

**Percabeth (Halloween Special)**

"OK, girls! You ready?!" I called my daughters from downstairs. It was nearly seven thirty and the girls had been taking a long time up there.

"Five more minutes, _Papa_!" the oldest, Sofia, announced. I rolled my eyes. _They're eight and seven, what could possibly take so long?!_

"If we wait five more minutes, all the candy is gonna be gone!" I warned them. That was enough for them to ran down the stairs "Don't run!" I told them, halfway down. I took a good look at them: Sofia was wearing a black catsuit with strikes of white. She also had a black jacket and a quiver full of rubber arrows and a bow. Her brown hair was in a french sided braid. She was Katniss Everdeen.

"What do you think, _Papa_?" she asked me, twirling for me. I smiled and nodded before turning to my youngest, Alexa. She was more according her age and she was dress as a princess, with a pink dress and a sparkling tiara. The only thing that was wrong with the picture were her black sneakers under her dress.

"They're comfy, _Papa_" she explained, when she saw me eying them. I smiled as well and grabbed my keys, walking out with them. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Pedro Salvador and I'm a single parent of these two adorable (not all the time) girls.

"Hello, Mr. Salvador!" I heard a male voice greet me. I turned left and saw my neighbors' kids, Bobby and Matthew Chase. I waved back at them, just when a couple of teenager walked out of the house. They couldn't be older from 18-years-old each. Like me, they weren't dress up, but they were in some kind of _sync_, if you will.

The boy was tall, with tan skin and black wind swipe hair. He was muscled, but skinny, showing off a tattoo in his right forearm. _Must be a basketball player or a swimmer..._ He was talking to the girl, showing a troublemaker smile, along with a spark of mischief in his sea-green eyes.

The girl was also tall, maybe a couple of inches shorter than the guy, with blonde curly hair tied up in a low ponytail. Her body also seemed to be fit (I have daughters, I know my boundaries, perv minds), but I could noticed several scars around her arms and legs. While she was talking to the boy, I saw her blushing and rolled her grey eyes at him. Both were wearing some orange tatter T-shirt, some jeans, sneakers, a beans necklace and a strake of grey hair each, just right above the forehead.

"Annie! Can we go with Mr. Salvador?!" one of the twins (Bobby, I believe) asked the girl. She turned to him, frowning.

"How many times I told you not to call me _Annie_?!" she reminds him, her tone a bit intimidating.

"Why can't we?! Thalia can!" the other twin, Matthew retorted. It was difficult to recognized them since they dressed up the same: greek gladiator.

"Thalia is the exception" the older boy butted in, pulling away the girl from the boys "Now, be nice or your sister is gonna get cranky all night" he warned them in a tone that said '_you-better-be-good-tonight-or-we-will-face-her-dark-side-and-nobody-wants-that_'. The twins nodded and started to walk towards the street, where all the kids were gathering.

"C'mon, _Papa_! Let's ask for candy!" Alexa grabbed my hand, dragging me down the street.

* * *

During the first hour of Trick-or-Treat, everything went smoothly. Or smoothly as it can be. We ran several times with the Chase twins and their '_babysitters_'. I greeted them all politely each time we pass them, but the girls had their own ideas about the boys.

"Those boys are evil" Alexa whispered in a very mysterious tone, looking around.

"They are always pulling pranks on girls" Sofia nodded along her sister, glaring down at them, who were oblivious to the subject.

"Did you ask them to stop?" I wondered, thinking that this could turn out to be a conversation with their parents.

"Yes! But they just don't!" Sofia kept going, crossing her arms in her chest. Alexa looked down, counting her candy, not wanting to add anything more.

"Bobby! Matthew!" we got startled when we heard the twins' sister yelled at them. The twins ran away from her, while the older boy was trying to comfort a little girl, who was crying over her ruined dress "Get back here before I tell Dad!" she kept yelling, chasing after them.

"See, _Papa_? They don't listen" Alexa finished the conversation.

* * *

I decided to leave Sofia and Alexa with some friends of them (under adult supervision, of course) and headed to where all the other adult were. I looked around and saw the twins' sister near the food table, looking upset. I guess the twins got away with their ways again.

"Excuse me" I felt a tap in my shoulder and I saw the older boy that was with the twins. He _actually_ had the twins, one in each hand "Have you seen their sister? Blonde hair, grey eyes, orange T-shirt?" he asked. Apparently, he hadn't seen her yet.

"Hi, Mr. Salvador" the twins greeted me, at the same time.

"Hello, boys" I greeted back "And, yes. I saw her by the food table" I pointed to the boy, who started to walk there.

"Percy, no!" Bobby winced, pulling him back "She'll chop us in little pieces!"

"She can't do that, you know it" the boy, Percy, reasoned, rolling his eyes.

"Have you seem her with a knife?" Matthew emphasized, like it was a really dangerous thing (which was, by the way). Percy rolled his eyes again.

"Are you asking _me_ that question?" he fired back, in a tone that said '_you-are-kidding-me_' "I'm the one at the end of that _knife_ almost everyday!" _OK, this conversation is really weird..._

"That's because you're always clueless" Bobby mentioned, like it was obvious.

"Even I know it's wrong to prank little girls" he warned the twins, who blushed and looked down.

"Sorry to bother..." I butted in, politely "But, while you're at it, can you restrain them to prank my daughters?" I said, in low voice to the boy. He raised an eyebrow and I pointed at my daughters. Soon, his eyes showed understanding.

"Bobby, Matthew..." he called them. The twins must sensed they were in troubles, because they winced "Did you ever pranked Mr. Salvador's daughters?"

"Um..." Matthew trailed off "No?"

"Liar!" Sofia yelled at them. The three boys turned around to face her.

"Hi, Sophia..." Bobby called her, kind of shyly. _Was he blushing?_ Sophia simply glared at him.

"Leave me alone, _Chase_" she spatted at him, walking back to her friends. Bobby seemed to deflated himself.

"Told you she didn't like me" he whispered to his twin, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't know. She acts like when Annabeth met me" Percy said, longing.

"Whatever" Bobby mumbled and went to talk to his sister.

* * *

"Alright, kids! It's time to wrap up the night!" one of the parent who was in charge of organization announced to the kids around midnight. The kids, obviously, complained and booed the guy. Alexa was leaned against my leg, yawning. Sophia, however, was wide awake and looking around "Ah! But we have one last surprise! We have the Halloween _piñata_!" Kids erupted in cheers and got pushed to see who would be breaking it "So?! Who's gonna be our _piñata_ breaker?!" he shouted.

"Our sister!" the Chase twins' screamed. Their sister looked tired, as well as the raven boy with her "Please, please, please?!" the twins begged, along with _all_ the other kids.

"C'mon Wise Girl. The sooner that thing is broken, the sooner we get back home" the raven boy convinced her. She nodded and walked forward, allowing the adults to put a blindfold around her eyes and they gave her a baseball bat "Coach would be proud, Annabeth!" the boy yelled at her, causing her to smile.

The adults placed the piñata over her head and she started to swing the bat a few times, hitting air. After a few tries, she hit something, but it didn't break. Another few rounds and the _piñata_ broke. Candy came down, as well as something else...

"Was an animal inside the piñata?" she asked, unsure, thought you could hear the fear in her voice. The kids stared at her, or more specifically, _above her head._

"Wise Girl, don't take the blindfold" the boy ordered at her.

"Please, _please_, tell me are cockroaches, Percy" she pleaded, terrified. She obviously knew what was above her, but she wanted Percy to lie to her.

"They're cockroaches, Annabeth" he lied to her, walking closer.

"You're lying" she whimpered.

"That's why you're a Wise Girl" Percy kept distracting her, shrugging her clothes. As soon as the _little animals_ hit the floor, kids started to run back to their homes, _literally_ screaming. Since we were a bit further, Sophia didn't run, but Alexa was scared. What was more surprising was seeing Annabeth, without the blindfold, clinging and hugging Percy like her life depended on it.

"S-s-s-s-" she stuttered.

"Technically, they're _tarantulas_" Percy noticed, but that only fueled Annabeth's fear "Not important"

"_Papa_, can we go home?" Alexa squeaked in my neck. I nodded, heading back home with Sophia at my side. But before we crossed the door, we heard it.

"**BOBBY! MATTHEW! YOU'RE SO DEAD!**"

"See, _Papa_? Those boys are evil" Sophia reminded me.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! This is an special edition! **

**P.S. On Sunday and thanks to the amount of petitions, I'll post... *drumroll curtain*... SOLANGELO!**

**P.P.S. I got this idea while watching last night 'R. : Haunting Hour: I Don't Think About It' :)**

**P.P.P.S. OK, several of you requested chapters and this are my options: Gruniper, Leyna, Charlena (no idea how I'm pulling this one off), Hedge/Millie, Thalico, Pernico, Will/Bianca (again, no idea), Will/Jake, Mitchel/Connor, Drew/Pollux, Dakota/Gwen, Percy/Big Three (?), Valdangelo... TAKE YOUR CHOICE! I'LL TAKE VOTES TILL NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT! (Not tomorrow, next week's)**

**P.P.P.P.S. Does anyone else had the singing male voice of Candace in their heads when you read 'those boys are evil' or it's just me?**


	15. Solangelo

**Solangelo**

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP! SELECTION DAY!" I woke up to that infernal scream, jumping up from my bunk and hitting my head with the upper one.

"Ow..." I complained softly, ignoring the chattering and excitement around me. I slowly got up from bed and headed downstairs to have breakfasts, while everyone was fighting for a stop in the bathroom. I served myself a cup of cereal and, quietly, sat on the table. People started to come later.

"I want everyone in their best behavior today. Understood?!" Ms. Grutiner warned us, almost glaring at us "Especially you, Anastassia" I internally groaned and looked down. Hi! I'm Anastassia Burns, I'm 8-years-old and I'd like you to welcome to my Hell of life, also call _Sanctuary Orphanage_. I've been living in this orphanage since I'm 4, and for some reason, I have something that people make them return me to this place.

How did I got here? My parents and older brother were killed in a car crush by a drunken driver. That's what the nice police officer told me. She also told me I was gonna live with my aunt, but my aunt didn't want me and _forced_ the officer to place me in the worst and more deplorable orphanage in the city of Washington. Since then, I've been pretty much on my own. The kids here are super mean and they're always trying to sabotage every other kid's possibilities. Except for the babies. They never do nothing wrong, cause they're, well... _babies_. Grown ups prefer them than older kids.

"Yeah, Anastassia, don't scare them away..." a girl of ten, Charlotte, sneered at me. I had to control my temper today or Ms. Gruitner would lock me up and goodbye selection day for me till next week. I silently got up from the table and headed to my room, where I picked my nicest clothes (a black shirt and some jeans) and I got into the shower.

* * *

We've been waiting for the couple Ms. Grutiner said it was coming. She never tell us anything about the future parents, so we're always set to guess. I never took importance in that game. People who usually come here to adopt have two faces: the public one and the private one. I learnt that the hard way when I was first taken. I was treated like a servant for a week. Then, they returned me. Honestly, I'm happy they did.

_Ding, dong!_

The bell created a pandemonium and everyone started to run around, checking their clothes, their hairs and stuff. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my clothes and went to sat in a corner of the living room, dividing my time between reading a book and playing with my locket. It belonged to my mom, but the officer told me I could keep it. It has a picture of my parents and my brother, the three smiling.

"Welcome, Mr- Oh!" Ms. Grutiner cut herself. That doesn't happen pretty often. I closed my book and peaked through the window: I saw two men there that, by their apperance, are totally opposites.

The first man had black hair. His skin was between pale white and olive, but he was a little tan. His black eyes were a mix between terrifying and sad. He was skinny, but he looked strong (like he'd eat a lot and still keep being skinny). He was dress with dark clothes, with a aviator jacket on top of all. In his right hand, he was wearing a silver skull ring, that he was twisting around.

The second man was the total opposite: his skin was tan, like _the_ perfect tan. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes were crystal blue. He also looked like he worked out a lot. His clothes were bright and colorful (not like a _rainbow_ barfed on him, but with color). He was wearing a friendly smile and I swear more than one girl was already smitten by him.

"It's Mr. Di Angelo" the first man replied. He looked around, like he was considering the place (more like _re_consider, in my opinion).

"And, Mr. Solace" the blonde man added, pulling his hand out, but Ms. Grutiner didn't shake it "I was the one you talked in the phone with"

"Oh! I-I remember now" Ms. Grutiner looked uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and focused again on my book. _She never seen a gay couple adopting before?!_

* * *

After an hour of talking with Ms. Grutiner, _Mr. Sunshine_ and _Mr. Darkness_ (suits them. Besides, it's not like I'm seeing them again) came out of the office and started to walk around, bumping into kids, who went over the top to be picked. I kept silence in my corner, watching the picture in my locket. I didn't mind if I got picked, but it bother me that people wanted me to forget my real family.

"What do we have here?" I heard Charlotte's voice too late, when she took my locket off my hands.

"Give me my locket back, Charlotte" I demanded her, trying to keep my temper under control. She gave me a fake smile and started to inspect it.

"Aww, you still miss mommy and daddy?" she fake pouted, mocking me. I curled my hands into fists.

"Give it back" I repeated.

"Not surprise you never got keep. You're weak" she spatted at me "You're just a little girl who needs mommy and daddy... Besides, nobody wants you" she added at the end. I couldn't handle it anymore: I pushed her to the floor and teared the locket off her hands, before running away from the house and outside the park, crying.

* * *

After a few hours crying in peace and hugging a tree, I decided to go back and face the punishment of running away during Selection Day. Probably, I'll be locked up while the next month pass me by. Taking a last encouraging breath, I opened the front door.

"There you are! Where were you, young lady?! I was really worried!" I heard Ms. Grutiner attacked me with questions, in a fake '_motherly_' act, because _Mr. Sunshine_ and _Mr. Darkness_ where still in the orphanage. I contained a eye roll.

"Ms. Grutiner, please" _Mr. Darkness_ dismissed her. Ms. Grutiner didn't look happy, but she nodded and walked away with the other kids, who were smiling slyly and menacingly. _Great, now, I'll also have to add a few trips to the hospital..._

"You must be Anastassia... I'm Will and he's Nico. He's my, um... What exactly are you?" _Mr. Sunshine_ asked his partner, who shrugged.

"I can think of several titles, none which should be heard by her, but..." _Mr. Darkness_ teased him, turning him a bit pink "...I think the word you're looking for is '_boyfriend_'"

"Yeah, not quiet sure that title is at your level" the blonde guy, Will, fired at him "Anyway, we wanted to know if you were willing to live with us?" My mouth hung open, shocked. I knew it was rude to stare and gap, but, where my ears wrong or _I was being selected?!_

"M-me?!" I managed to blurted out. Both men nodded their heads "Bu-but-"

"Don't sweat it, we heard every single mad comment about you and your family" Nico warned me. I closed my mouth and looked down, tears threatening to go out again "We don't care about them, by the way" he added, carefree.

"I don't wanna be adopted" I whispered, but they heard me.

"And, why is that?" Will questioned me.

"I don't wanna forget my family" I confessed "People who take me want me to forget my family" I broke down, crying again. I held my locket tight in my hand.

"We don't want that" I felt a pair of arms around me, pulling me to a chest dressed in black. Nico's chest "I... I also lost my family, but I think it's my time to have a new one..."

"But, if I replace them, I'll forget them!" I sobbed in his chest.

"We'll make sure that never happens, OK?" Will promised, rubbing my back gently. I glanced at him and nodded. I was willing to try, if they allowed me.

* * *

Ms. Grutiner agreed I should had a few trial weeks with Will and Nico in their home. I was edgy, like whenever I'm send with a new family, but I also was hopeful.

"OK, we're here!" Nico announced, stopping the car.

"Finally! You drive like an old woman!" Will teased him, winking at me. I immediately knew he was kidding.

"Well, you and your siblings are no better, mister" Nico retorted "Remember that time one of your siblings _crashed_ your _father's car_ so bad your _grandfather_ had to forbid him to drive again?" he reminded Will, who winced in pain.

"It was a sad day to all" he admitted, dramatically. They guided me to an apartment, on the top floor. To be honest, I thought they'd own this tiny apartment and, like, slept in a futon, but... this place is huge! "You like it?" Will asked, closing the door.

"It's huge" I noticed, still looking around. Nico nodded.

"Yeah, well... We usually have a lot of guests" he explained, guiding me to a spare room. It had only a queen-size bed "This could be your room, if you, well..." he stopped himself, but I didn't need him to go on. _If I stay..._

"Look what I found!" Will's voiced echoed through the hallway, while he walked into the room. He handed me a huge electronic board with a delicate frame in copper "I was gonna take it to the store, but... consider it your '_welcome_' gift" I stared at them, a lot of emotions going through my eyes: exciment, fear, worry, concern, happiness...

"What if I don't- can't stay?" I wanted to know. Will shrugged.

"You can keep it. It's a present" A knot formed in my throat.

"Thanks, but... What is it?"

"Yeah, Will. What is it?" Nico repeated, mocking Will. He smirked and turned it on. Names and numbers started to dance around.

"It's... a calendar" I said.

"A never ending calendar... Consider it a big, gigantic tablet that only has calendar and photo apps" Will stated, hanging it from the wall "And the first thing we'll add is today, as the anniversary of our meeting..." he started to write it down "...and your family's birthday" he finished, looking at me.

"Really?" I chocked out. Nico sat down on the bed, looking at me.

"We promised, didn't we?" he remembered me. I did the only thing I had in mind: I launched at him and hugged him tight.

"_Grazie, piccolo Nico_" I blurted out, not really thinking. Nico stiffen, but then I felt the hug a little tighter.

"_Prego, Bia_" he whispered back. It was then when I realized I didn't talk in English... But he had replied back.

* * *

_**TRANSLATION #1:**_

_**"Thank you, little Nico"**_

_**"You're welcome, Bia"**_

**Ta da! So many of you asked for a Solangelo, that I decided to put this before Gruniper (Grover/Juniper)... You know the rules! Comment, review, critics!**

**P.S. You're free to kill me with that twisted ending...**

**P.P.S. The people who where named in the Malcolm/Miranda chapter were Will, Nyssa and Annabeth, BUT the people who were mentioned, but never named were Percy and Katie (congrats to the ones who said Katie, there's too many to name you all!)... Will makes a little 'cameo' in the end of the chapter, greeting Ashton and Louis in his shop :) ;)**

**P.P.P.S. I'm so annoying, I know! But, did you realize that, when we talk about the Big Three kids (Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Jason and Hazel) and we say they're cousins... Why we always forget Demeter? I mean, yes, she's a girl and she's part of the like the Big Three Gals or something, but we always tend to forget that the lovely Katie Gardner, along side with siblings, are cousins (by godly side) with 6 of our favorite heroes! O.o Let that sink for you! Katie, Miranda and Co. are more powerful than we think!**

**P.P.P.P.S. LAST ONE! I promise! OK, several of you requested chapters and this are my options: Gruniper, Leyna, Charlena (no idea how I'm pulling this one off), Hedge/Millie, Thalico, Pernico, Will/Bianca (again, no idea), Will/Jake, Mitchel/Connor, Drew/Pollux, Dakota/Gwen, Percy/Big Three (?), Valdangelo... TAKE YOUR CHOICE! I'LL TAKE VOTES TILL NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT!**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. Does anyone checked my lame Solangelo one shot I wrote yesterday? I'd really love your opinions...**


	16. AN - Don't Hate Me, Just Read

_**Hey, my peeps! No, that sounded awful and weird, right? Anyway, I come here today with something I promised myself I'd never EVER do to you (basically because I hate it too when I'm a reader) that is this Author's Note.**_

_**Why am I posting this? Simple: you guys need an explanation of why I won't be posting today. I know, I know, I'm evil, maleficient, etc... But, I had a crazy week, in which I had several job interviews and some insane anecdotes to tell you later.**_

_**My time, unfortuntely, was mainly focus on travel to those interviews and give my best, so if I posted something today, probably would be short and poorly written. And I don't want to do that to you, especially after all those great reviews and comments you always give me that makes my day :)**_

_**So, I'll make a deal with you all. This A/N would be remove on Saturday night (maybe I'll keep it to read all your opinions, IDK yet), so next Sunday I'll post the right chapter, all finish and with all detail. And since, I left you hanging, I'll post another one, that will correspond to today's post. But, wait! There's more! For every A/N that I post, on the following week I'll be posting, not one, or two... but THREE chapters! You heard/read right! So you're still on time to send me your ideas and opinions and I'll try to include them in the chapters (or in future ones) ;)**_

_**In another business, a follower of mine in Wattpad, Thatcrazyfangirl101 (hope you're doing good, sweetie! If you have a FanFiction account, PM me!) proposed me a deal about my Solangelo chapter. The idea is great and all is left to say that, when it's publish (she's a bit busy right now, so we'll have to wait), I want you all to check it out and comment! **_

_**Again, I'm really sorry about this whole A/N, it doesn't feel good to write, and I'm guessing is not easy to read either.**_

_**Love you all xoxo**_


End file.
